My Heart will go on
by RinMousy34
Summary: What will happen Dark and his younger brother Daisuke get two tickets to the worlds greatest ship in the world? I do not own D.n.angel or Titanic
1. Departure

My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter 1: Departure

The sun shone down on Southampton Harbor, as thousands of people bustled on the streets, in this famous shipbuilding city. Since the sinking of the R.M.S. Titanic, there had been another beautiful ship built to honor her. This one wasn't as beautiful, or large but it still carried the grace the ship before her had. The 15,000 men that had built her had been ordered to make her hull out of steel, instead of iron, a more flexible material. There had also been an order to increase the number of lifeboats aboard. Because the deck space was smaller on this ship, there were now 24 lifeboats, instead of 16. The men that had constructed the plans to build this leviathan had thought this would be enough. There were thousands of people waiting to board the ship, Arcetannia, but there were also thousands of people who were there to watch the launching of this royal ship. People of all ages, crowded around the massive docks, to watch it finally take wing. Every person on the ground wanted some how a last minute chance to board this dream ship and they were willing to do anything for it.

Among these people were two boys, who had been through everything in life. Dark Niwa, and Daisuke Niwa, were both from Munich, Germany. They had come here to witness the great ship pull off from the ports. Both wished they could be aboard,

"Brother? What time does it leave?" Daisuke asked his brother, Dark, who was now 18,

"Ahh, I think at noon. It's 11:14 right now. Leaves in about 40 minutes." Dark explained. Their dress composed of normal clothing any boy who lived in this town would wear: a pair of dress slacks, and a tan vest, with a white collar under shirt. Brown shoes with black laces covered his feet. The same went for Daisuke. They stood among the thousands of people; unaware of the journey they were about to commence.

On the opposite side of the crowd, there were many fancy horse drawn carriages, and royal 1900 cars that carried wealthy first class passengers to their destinations. In a black Foed, a chauffer got out of the drivers seat, to escort a young lady of 16 out of the vehicle. She had a large, white hat that shielded her head, and delicate black hair from the harmful rays of the sun. A large red bow was wrapped around the hat, following that, a small cluster of yellow flowers. Her skin was fair, and her eyes, the prettiest feature on her body. They were blue, and kind. They also looked like they belonged to a girl who had seen a great deal of pain in her past. Her attire consisted of a black suit top, with a white collar. The pocket was also outlined with white lace, the bottom the same. She held a parasol, lace tracing around the edges. She looked up from the brim of her hat, her critical eyes looking over every aspect of the ship that she would soon board.

"I don't see what the big deal is. The Titanic was the splendor, not this." She said, as she scorned at her fiancée, Krad Hiwatari.

"Why do you always have to be so critical, darling? You know this is what they made to honor the disaster. The least you could do is acknowledge it." Krad told her, nodding and smiling at her mother, Ellen. She was an aged lady, about 50. This would be her last journey across the ocean. After 20 years of going back and forth, she would stay in America for good this time.

"Oh, mother, why must you always agree with him?" The young lady asked, looking over at her mother

"Mind Krad, dear, he is smart, and has a good future in store for you." Ellen said a slight grin on her face. The young ladies name was Rin, and she was about to embark on a journey, that would change her life, both for the good, and bad of things.

On the other side of port, Dark and Daisuke were standing outside a cigar shop. There were young boys inside the shop yelling and screaming about something, obviously very important.

"Come on Sid! You can do better than that!" One boy shouted, slamming his fist against the table.

"Come on, Dai" Dark said, and brought his younger brother into the shop. It reeked of beer, and cigar, but Dark didn't care. He had to find out what all of the commotion was about.

Inside, there was a mahogany table, with two chairs on each side. They were currently being filled with two young boys, both with fire in their eyes, and sweat on their brow. In the middle, was a collection of money, and two pieces of paper. Both of them said: 'R.M.S. Arcetannia. The bearer of this ticket is allowed admission into the ship before 12 noon on September 18, 1927.' Darks' eyes grew wide.

Both boys took each other's hand from the opposite side of the table, and threw glares.

"Come on! You can do it!" Boys from around the table cheered. It was over, before it had begun. The first boy's hand slammed to the table.

"Ahh, so it's a contest of strength, huh? I'm going in." Dark grinned, his eyes filled with determination.

"Brother?" Daisuke asked, questioning Dark.

"I'll win, I have this automail, and no one's been able to beat it." Dark grinned, and went up to the table, and sat down. One more win for this other boy, and he would get the tickets. He had been playing all morning. If Dark won, he would get the tickets. He glared at his opponent.

"1…" A boy said in the middle, somewhat like a referee.

"2…" Dark tensed, "three!" The boy shouted and his fist on the table.

"Come on brother! Go!" Daisuke shouted as his brother grabbed the other boys' hand in attempt to bring it down on the table. At first Dark was shocked at how strong the young boy had been. He had won nine wins that morning. If Dark won this one, he would be on his way to America. Dark had his gloves on so no one could tell if he was using automail. He wasn't cheating, automail was just built to withstand more. He would just take longer to tire.

For a moment, the two boys were at a tie. Daisuke shouted, and slammed the table,

"Come on, Dark!"

The boy across from Dark, in whom he was going against, began to sweat.

"You'll never win…" He said, trying to grin. He was losing.

"Maybe not…but I'll sure a hell try!" Dark said, and as he did, he threw a menacing grin. He slammed the boys' fist down onto the wooden table. Daisuke hadn't known what had been at stake. Dark looked at Daisuke, in shock, and the boy across the table. He rose, and began to yell.

"Dai…" Dark said, a smile forming on his face, almost unbelieving. He grabbed the two tickets on the table, grinning wildly.

"We just won two tickets to America!" Dark shouted; his voice filled with excitement.

"Brother, are you serious?" Daisuke exclaimed, him to now grinning with excitement

"We're goin to America!" Dark shouted, almost ecstatic,

"You better hurry, boys, Arcetannia leaves in five minutes!" The clerk said, as he warned the boys, while polishing a wine glass. Daisuke and Dark both looked at each other in panic.

"Come on!" Dark grabbed the shirtsleeve of his brother, and pulled him out of the tiny shop,

"Coming!" Daisuke exclaimed

They ran towards the crowds, which were now less full than before; most of the people had already boarded the ship. They ran towards the third class gangway, and up the rail. On the way, a crewman stopped them,

"Cutting it kind of close, aren't we?" The man asked, and smiled.

"Yeah I know!" Dark said, wanting to hurry up onto the great ship. The crewman smiled and took the tickets, inspected them, and let them through,

"Welcome aboard, Arcetannia." The man said, a smile on his face, his voice full of pride. They walked up to the gangway, and onto the main deck, where he could see the whole crowd.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking up the first class gangway. She looked to her side, to see the now hundreds of people waving to them. She waved to a little girl who had been smiling and waving at her. She then walked into the first class boarding room, where a crewman took her bags.

"Thank you," She said, a clam tone to her voice. She did not smile.

Dark and Daisuke rushed up to the fence of the ship, and began waving wildly, smiling to everyone down below.

"Brother, you know someone down there?" Daisuke questioned.

"Nope! But I'm just waving! Everyone else is doing it!" Dark exclaimed

"Alright then," Dai said, and began to wave. Dark looked at his watch: 12:00 Departure time.

The people below them waved, ladies waving their handkerchiefs, and men waving their bowler hats.

Down below, engineers shouted,

"Full speed ahead!" The great engines, each as long as a one and half story house, solid steel, and each weighing 1,000 tons, roared and began to come to life, as they rotated back and forth, building momentum. Soon they chugged like the pistons of a locomotive. The Arcetannia was coming to life. She pulled out of the dock, men and women waving to her as she departed, leaving hundreds of men and women on the grounds of Southampton.

"Brother…this is so awesome…"Dai said, as he leaned over the railing, to look at the ground they were covering. And it truly was amazing. No being ever felt as powerful, as to be on the decks of one of the White Star Line's magnificent ships.

Below decks, a crewman had escorted Rin along with her mother and Krad, to her first class suite. The room was adorned with royalty, the curtains lace, and the furniture crush velvet, with oak frames. The walls were mahogany colored, and had small engravings on them. Only the finest had constructed this ship.

Crewman unpacked her luggage, and personal items that would decorate her stateroom. Elegant paintings by famous artists were hung on the wall by trusting crewman.

"Please sir, by careful of that one. It was my father's." Rin warned one of them.

"To be assured miss, you objects will receive only the finest care here in our hands." The man assured her, and smiled.

"I told her that they would serve no purpose, but she insisted on bringing them." Elizabeth told the crewman, smiling a bit in mockery.

"Yes, she always has been a bit stubborn that way." Krad commented. Rin shot a glare at him. For a first class girl of 16, she was nothing short of proper, for that was the way she had been brought up, but there was something else inside her. Something that wanted to break free, and see the world.

Krad was a businessman, who cared very much about the value of money. Rin sometimes felt that he cared more about that than her.

On the decks, Dark and Daisuke had begun to go down to their stateroom. It would be far from a suite. They had won the tickets, which were third class, which wasn't royalty, but it was far from bad. It was very good accommodations for a third class residence.

"Okay…it says we have room A-23. Let's go." Dark said, as he motioned for his brother to follow him down the portside stairs.

Down below, there were dozens of people scurrying, trying to find their rooms. Soon, they found their room. They opened the door, and to their surprise, it was quite nice. There were bunk beds with pure white sheets. There were also another three people who were staying in the room, a woman with her two children. She looked up as they came in, and smiled

"Hello, are you two the boys who were assigned to this stateroom with us?" The lady asked. Dark smiled. The women had a kind face, but you could tell she had been poor. The clothes her two children wore were old, and tattered.

"Yes, I believe we are!" Daisuke said, politely. He was happy to know the two people he would be staying with on this trip besides his brother, were friendly.

"Well you seem nice. I'm Sarah, and these are my two children, Nichole and Gabriel." She said, introducing her daughter and son. Daisuke smiled, and squatted down in front of the two children, who were up to his waist. They smiled, and looked a bit shy.

"Nice to meet you guys, you both excited?" He asked,

"Yeah, we are!" The little girl, Nichole exclaimed, a little more brave than her brother, Gabriel smiled, and nodded. Dark then bent down. He reached into his pocket, and felt around until he felt some loose change. He brought out two dimes, and held one in each hand, to the two children. Their faces brightened up with glee, as they watched him hold the money,

"Here you guys go. Now, don't spend them till you get off of the ship." Dark said, as he smiled, and handed them a nickel each. They politely took the money, and as soon as it was in their grasp, they held it up towards the light, as if to signify in some was that it was really real. This was most likely the most money they had ever received. Dark patted the little girls head, and Daisuke patted the boys' head, and then stood up.

"Oh, thank you so much, I don't know what to say…I…" Sarah said, smiling, her voice rang with gratefulness.

"You're welcome, it was no problem." Daisuke said, Dark following suit.

"Children, what do you say?" Sarah looked at them expectantly. They looked up at the brothers.

"Thank you very much!" They said, glee in their voice. Daisuke and Dark smiled to each other, Dark holding a thumb up. Although they had won two tickets to board one of the finest ships in the world, this they knew, had the potential to change both of their lives, forever. And it did.


	2. Sep 18, 1927, Rin

Chapter 2: September 18, 1927, Rin

Chapter 2: September 18, 1927, Rin

Dark and Daisuke walked the decks of the amazing ship for hours-never tiring. People walked the decks with them, all talking about how the weather was, and how surprisingly warm it was, seeing as though it was September. First class ladies all walked with their arm in their husbands' arm, smiling and observing the area. Most of them walked with their heads held high. Dark scoffed a bit.

"Seems as though every one of em's the same." He said, as he looked around, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I hear they are all extremely wealthy, with rich husbands that own gold mines. They all get married early- to inherit a fortune." Daisuke stated. Dark looked at his brother in surprise.

"Geez, what are you an expert on first class women?" He asked, grinning a bit more. Daisuke blushed. He was far from that.

"Seeing as though you can't even get near a girl without getting all stutters." Dark teased.

"Brother, come on!" Daisuke said, elbowing Dark in the stomach a little.

Both of them, although in third class, looked as though they could have been in second. They had nice clothing, and up kept look. Dark's hair was still unruly and all over the place. Dai's hair was still spiked up, like he always had it.

Behind them, the sea blew a mist onto the decks, from the past wake created by the flow of the propellers. It truly beautiful, and powerful. Children played on the side, close to the railing, their parents holding them so they wouldn't go to far. There was even a small child with a Yorkshire terrier on a leash, running around the decks, sniffing strangers it came by.

On the bridge, the Captain, James Lowell, smiled in pride as his magnificent new creation steamed ahead towards the open sea. First officer Richards looked at his Captain.

"Sir, we have her set for 17 knots, is that satisfactory?" Richards asked. The captain looked at him and smiled.

"Let's see…what is the full speed for this girl?" He asked, almost like he didn't know.

"24 knots." The officer replied. The captain put his hands on the bridge fence

"Let's see what she's got. Full speed ahead, Richards." The captain gave his order, but not without a smile. Richards nodded.

"Yes, Sir!" Richards replied, almost with an exciting tone to his voice. He went into the wheel room, and put his hand on the phone. The phone rang in the engine room.

"The Captain had ordered full speed ahead." Richards told the head engineer. The engineer walked up to the main gate.

"Full speed ahead!" He shouted to the workers. Suddenly the huge metal plates began to move, and then build momentum. As soon as they were started, they were moving quickly, the great plates creating massive blows of energy. Soon, Arcetannia was moving at her full speed. The Captain smiled.

"Well done." He said to himself.

Dark and Daisuke soon had worked their ways to the back of the ship. Dark put his hand on the rail and took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"Man, it's been a while since I've felt this free!" Dark said, his voice excited, and almost thrilled sounding. Daisuke did the same, taking a deep breath. They stood there for a while, just absorbing the world around them.

On the other side, the firs class decks, Rin, was walking by herself. She had decided to take in fresh air too, and she had decided to do it alone. She walked to the edge, and closed her eyes. For a moment, she felt free, and not bonded by the chains of tradition, and wealth.

"It certainly is marvelous out here," She said to herself, and smiled, for the first time all day. She only wished for once she could be left alone, to experience, the world in her way. Not her mother or Krad's.

While Rin was on decks, exploring her way, her mother and Krad were downstairs, chatting away about the wedding in two weeks they were to hold, for him and Rin. Now you must get something straight about this lady, Ellen. She was a women of stature, strict and disciplined. She loved her daughter, but also cared very much about the money the came with her daughter's husband, a quality too well known about among her 'ladies.' Krad just smiled, and went on with his sneakiness. Although her always acted friendly, he was really a very sneaky man, always getting what he wanted, no matter what the consequences. That was exactly how he had gotten Rin in his 'possession.' He had them all wrapped around his fingers.

Dark and Daisuke, after their excursion on the fence, had decided to take a sit for a while. They were tired of walking. The whole ship in total was about one and a half miles- the whole way around. Dark sat on a wooden bench, with black brass armrests. Rin had also decided it was time to move. She had worked her way up, even in her heel boots, to the bridge, where she could see everything. It was also a place where Dark could see her. He had been talking to Daisuke, but as soon as she came into view, he had forgotten to answer the question he had been asked.

"Brother? Dark…?" Daisuke asked, wondering what had suddenly gotten into his brother. Dark gazed at her, her fair skin, and her black tresses, held up by a clip. She wore no hat, and in those days, if you were in first class and did not wear a ladies hat in the sun especially, you were rebelling against something. Her long, elegant dress swayed in the wind, the sun highlighting her best features. She looked over at him, but quickly looked back, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"Oh, heh." Daisuke laughed a bit, "Pretty isn't she?" He said, now looking at her, but trying not to be obvious.

"Yeah…" Dark said, under his breath. His eyes had still not moved. He had his arms rested on his knees, as he just sat there marveling at the young lady.

"Beautiful…" He said, this time even quieter. Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not like she'll ever come down here. Those people are in a different world." Daisuke stated, "They don't pay attention to people who have less money." He finished.

Then to Dark's disappointment, Krad came out, and retrieved her for dinner. She smiled as he took her arm. For some reason, Dark could tell she wasn't really all that happy. He just wanted to know why. Dark looked down, as if he had been knocked from his trance. Daisuke tried to bring something up, to change the subject,

"SO, this ship was built to honor the Titanic, huh?" He asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Titanic was a Royal Mail Ship, completed one year after you and I…tried to bring mom back, 1911. Started building her in 08." Dark stated

"Ohh…" Daisuke stated, wonderment in his voice. Dark smiled a bit, "so have you gotten lost yet, in this giant place?" He asked.

"Nope, not yet. I still have so much exploring to do. It's interesting-to see how things work. Avon would have had a cow if she saw all of the machinery below decks." Dark reminisced about how Avon would have reacted, and grinned,

"Dark! You've been below decks, already?" Daisuke asked, curious now. He wanted to go…

"Yup, sure have. Just walked around though. I practically fit in. All the stokers are dressed in the same time I am. They just wear hats, and they're covered in dust and coal. It's hot down there-I don't know how they do it." Dark said, wiping his brow.

"Yeah, Avon would have liked it. We'll have to phone her when we get back to let her know we arrived safely." Daisuke told his older brother.

"That'd be a good idea. She'll kill me if I don't." Dark laughed. He didn't want to remember that reaction. Daisuke also laughed. He was hardly ever hit with a wrench. He didn't have automail to break.

"Hey, you think we could split up, and go look around in separate places?" Daisuke asked. He wanted to look around. There were a few places he wanted to go exploring. Dark furrowed his brow.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. We'll just meet back here in about two or three hours. It should be dawn by then." Dark said, making sure Daisuke didn't miss the instructions. The last thing he wanted to go and do, was go looking for Daisuke on a huge ship such as this.

"Right, meet back her in three hours, on the dot." Daisuke held his finger up, as to make sure Dark heard him right.

"Yup I got it." Dark said, laughing a bit, "I'm gone." He said, and got up off of the bench, shoving his right hand into his pocket.

"Have fun, brother!" Daisuke said, as he started toward the stern of the ship. Dark headed toward the bow

"This will be rather interesting…" Dark said, as he started off in the direction of the bridge, where Rin had been standing. He had to find her.


	3. Sep 18, 1927, Safety in his purple eyes

Chapter 3: September 18, 1927, Safety in his purple eyes

Chapter 3: September 18, 1927, Safety in his purple eyes

Soon after she had gone back below decks with Krad, it was time for dinner. She had changed into a more formal, less casual dress.

"Darling, make sure you wear the right scarf with your sash. I'd hate for it to be unmatched." Krad said, kindly, but only because her mother was present. Rin smiled, like she already knew, and took special care to pick out the right color sash, almost glaring at Krad, while she pretended to search through her wardrobe.

Her gown she had picked for that evenings dinner was gorgeous. It was basically blue, with the chest a black, glittery color. All of it sparkled, but the black especially shone out, next to her fair skin. The sleeves cut off at the shoulders, but a black almost curtain like, transparent sleeve was draped over her bare skin. The bottom, dress part, was especially elegant. The whole thing was blue, but the front of it was all black, with the same beadwork as the chest. It trailed behind her as a wedding gown would. Her boots were black and heeled. Her hair done up in a bun, the held very little of her curls, for they over flowed over onto her shoulders, and a few down her back.

As soon as she was ready, make-up, gloves and all, Krad took her by the arm, and led her out of the suite. Ellen, her mother, followed behind them, her nose stuck up in the air, like any other first class women would.

They walked down the elegant corridor, which was filled with orderly first class people, such as themselves. They smiled, and greeted them as they walked by. Rin rarely smiled. She only nodded her head, as almost in approval. She only knew that was what her mother wanted.

"Darling, might you try to look a little more pleasant? We are on a beautiful ship, in first class, and you have me as a fiancée. What more could any girl want?" Krad said, his voice lucid, but quite enough so Ellen would not hear. Rin threw a fake smile at him, as almost to say, 'you happy now?' Krad only smiled back as Ellen came to talk to her daughter.

"You know what we are discussing tonight, Rin." Her mother said, as almost to remind her of the subject.

"Yes, mother I know." She answered, not even bothering to look at her mother. Ellen looked a bit flustered, but remained in the same position, and air.

"It's a big deal, so I ask that when we are talking to the ladies who are sitting with us tonight, that you at least smile at them once." Her mother commanded kindly, "after all, every one of them will be at the wedding." Ellen commented, looking over at Krad, almost to see his reaction. Rin smiled, almost nonchalantly, and continued to walk down to the main stairwell.

In the first class dining saloon, it was indeed very lively. Women chatted happily with their husbands, almost as if they were happy to be married to them. Rin thought how happy it must be, to fall in love with someone by fate. Not by orders, like she had. She had been told to wed Krad, because of his money, they had not.

The band was playing elegant and lively music. Comprised of only five members, every one of them was happy, a smile on their face, yet looking serious about playing all at the same time. Ellen smiled and greeted people, accepting congratulatory comments form other ladies, who smiled, and looked indirectly at Rin.

Krad pulled her seat out of her; Rin sat down on an oak chair, finely crafted to perfection. As soon the waiter came around to her, Krad immediately ordered for her. She had to sustain the look of annoyance on her face. She had already known what she wanted, and she hated caviar. But, she had to do her part as the pretty centerpiece, and just sit there, not even being noticed for the qualities that truly mattered.

"The invitations have been sent out-500 people will be attending." Ellen stated, looking at Rin for a reaction, but she still sat there, and smiled a meek smile every once and a while, just to let them know she was there. They would not know, it seemed, if she did not,

"Oh really? What color is the dress? I hope it is white, I do love pure weddings." A lady said, as she lifted a lace napkin to wipe her lip almost daintily.

"It's white. The whole thing is being held at Merit Church of Brookshire. It is almost a three house drive from Southampton." Her mother concluded.

As all of this was going on below decks, Dark had been scoping out every inch of this magnificent piece, in which man he himself had created. It was hard to believe. Dark thought back. Could this kind of beauty ever be created with alchemy? Impossible. There wouldn't be enough material in the world to create such a masterpiece. He walked up the third class gangway, then into corridor A-00. This was where his stateroom was. He figured he would just go see the family he was staying with.

He came to his room, and peered inside, hoping no one was changing, or dressing. He was happy to find out that Sarah was sitting there, reading a book to her children, who were absorbed in the picture book. He smiled, as he came in, quietly, as not to interrupt. Sarah and the children looked up, and immediately smiled.

"They have taken quite fond of you, Dark," Sarah said, with a bright smile. Dark smiled, and walked in. He sat on the bottom bunk of the beds. The two children mischievously looked at each other, then back at him. The girl spoke first,

"Mr., we saw you earlier, in the other corridor. It looked like you were looking for someone." She said, curiously. Dark smiled a soft smile.

"Yeah actually, I was." He said, almost wanting them to guess.

"Who is it?" The two asked, not very intrigued.

"A very pretty young lady I saw on the bridge this afternoon." Dark said, as he grinned, almost mischievously himself. The two children's mouths rounded into a surprised expression, then a look of glee.

"Ohh! Really!" They teased, "Do you like her?" They asked. Dark flushed a little,

"Now, children, let's not be impolite." She said, as she pulled her children back a bit,

"Oh, it's alright, don't worry about em'. Its just curiosity." Dark told the worried mother. He looked back at the kids, and got down, as if to tell them a secret.

"Maybe." Was all he said to them before smiling, and turning even redder. Dark held his index finger up to his lips. The two children nodded, and looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear.

"I have to get going now, okay?" Dark looked at them, and got up.

"Thank you for the company," Sarah smiled. Dark departed them, closing the door quietly. The two children resumed reading, immediately consumed once again by the beautiful illustrations.

He headed up corridor A-00, and then headed up the main third class stairwell, which he hoped would take him to the upper decks, up into the night air. It was a clear night, so he though he'd lie back on the cold deck of the ship, and look at the stars.

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting, just as still and dishearted, as she had been ever since the journey began. She looked at her mother.

"I will be right back." She said plainly, and did not even wait for herself to be excused. She looked one more time before heading out to the main top first class deck, exactly where Dark was lying awake, looking at the diamond array of stars. As soon as she reached the door that led out of the ship, and into the clear, cold night, she almost burst into a run, picking up her skirt up as she ran down and up stairs. As soon as she was far from the view of other passengers, she slowed down. Feeling safe from the critical eyes, she walked to the very tip of the great ship, feeling like the goddess of the sea. When she had been running, Dark had recognized her right away, although she had not seen him. He got up, supporting himself on his elbows, and stood, making sure she could not see him.

Rin stepped closer now, stepping up onto the railings. How wonderful it was, to stand there, the cold wind biting you face, and no one to tell you that you couldn't do it, in fear you complexion might be ruined. She reached up to the ebony hair clip that bound her hair, and slowly unwound it, letting forth her hair into the crisp wind. She carefully bent down, and put it by her feet. She then put both her hands on the railing, and closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her face. Tears came to her eyes, as she felt free, for the first time in a long time. If this were what life could have been like, she would have been better off. Dark slowly noticed her stepping closer, and stepped closer, silently, himself. He knew usually young maidens on the bow of the ship with their hair down, usually meant disaster. But, her beauty captured him. Her hair flowing in the wind…her fair skin glowing from the light of the deck lights reflecting off of the water…and her face…so calm, and peaceful. Her dress flew in the wind, flowing gracefully with each new current. She suddenly felt as though someone was watching her, and quickly spun around, to find Dark in her gaze. He quickly thought of the right words to say, but could say nothing. She glared at him first, then resumed a more somber expression.

"Wait your turn." She said, and smiled a bit. Dark laughed a little bit, and stepped back, his hands out of his pockets.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not up for standing on the back of a ship with heels on, and a beaded dress." He said, and grinned a bit. She slightly looked at him, like she was thinking of something to say.

"You weren't planning to-"

"No, I wasn't going to jump off. That's the oldest one in the book." She said and tried to smile. He was certainly a lot kinder then Krad.

"Ohh…so that's why you're standing on the back of a ship, with your hair down?" He joked. She stuck her nose up in the air slightly.

"It's none of your business." She said plainly. She would not get any further involved with this boy.

"Hey. I just came out here for a look at the stars." He said, as she stepped closer. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh really?" She asked, waiting to see what he would say. "Why are you out here, anyway? This is my part of the ship. First class only. What business do you have up here? That's certainly very rude, sneaking up here." She finished looking straight at him.

"Well well! Quite the sense of humor! You put on quite the little show when you ran down the entire deck at an amazing speed, ruining the quite, and attracting all the attention to yourself." He joked. "SO now who's being the rude one?" Dark asked. He had got her.

"Well…I…uh…" She searched her vocabulary. She was in first class…she knew big words this third class boy wouldn't know. She could stump him.

"I was trying to…" She began. No sense lying. "I had to get out here before they saw me." She said, smiling sneakily. Dark looked at her, confused.

"Uh…huh. And what happens when they ask the people who saw you if they had seen 'a pretty young lady' anywhere, that looked upset, and obviously very lost in life?" Dark asked. She looked at him, with a beat expression. She sighed, and then shot a worried glance at him. If this boy was in third class, he was sneaky. He could tell someone.

"Pretty?" She asked, and smiled

"Well, yeah." Dark blushed.

"You won't tell…?" She asked him, worried.

"Not a soul. Now, come back over here, before you get hurt. I'd hate for you to fall." Dark stepped closer. He then held his hand out, for her to grasp as she stepped down. She brought her thin, gloved fingers into his hand, as he helped her down. He sighed in relief.

"Dark Niwa." He said, as he introduced himself.

"Rin Haruya." She said, as she introduced herself, formally. For a moment, as she looked into his eyes, she felt no pain. No fear. No bondage, only her spirit. He looked at her the same, except he felt different. He felt hope. They broke their eye contact, her smiling nervously, and blushing. He smiled, and also looked off to the side.

"I have to be getting back now, I'm afraid." She said, almost sadly.

"Oh, of course. Wouldn't want to keep you from your dinner." He said, shoving his right hand into his pocket. He didn't want her to know quite yet.

They stepped down onto the main deck. The chilly night air was fresh, and crisp. The ocean was silent. Not a thing for miles.

As soon as they got down, Dark held out his arm, to escort her back to the door, which led to the first class dining saloon. She smiled, looking at him from the side, and took his arm. It was then she realized just how short she was. She looked down, but said nothing.

"Yeah I know…" He said, glad that he had at made her laugh.

"I know that I'm short." She replies, looking up at him. Dark grinned a bit,

"Oh really?" He said, now looking down at her. He smiled.

They walked up to the first class entrance, and he opened the door for her. She walked in, as she let go of his arm. She smiled and blushed again.

"Thank you, for the escort, and for what you did. It's good to know somebody cares, about something other than my looks." She said, "and how I act." She finished.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean-yeah…" His words trailed off.

She laughed again a little bit, and went toward the elegant lounge. The lights were so warm, the music, so friendly and cheery. She smiled, like she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, it was nice, but I must be getting back." She said and waved to him from the doorframe. He nodded, and she smiled once more at him, as she retreated back into the lounge. Dark could see, through the glass stained windows, Krad coming up in worry to escort her back to her seat. She looked back at him, but did nothing. Only looked right into his eyes. He nodded, and then went back to the meeting place in which he was suppose to meet Daisuke. It had been a good night. He only hoped, that he would be able to see her again just one more time.


	4. Sep 18, 1927, Diamonds

Chapter 4: September 18, 1927, Diamonds

Chapter 4: September 18, 1927, Diamonds

Dark walked back to the spot where he was supposed to meet Daisuke. Thoughts of Rin were rushing through his head. He was thinking.

"_How'm I gonna get to see her again…I very well can't just go down to first class, and look for her. I'd get kicked out!" He thought. "Man…"_ He said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was running back to the spot where they were supposed to meet. He was late, and Dark would kill him. He knew. As soon as he saw Ed, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was a different look in Edwards' eyes: that he noticed as soon as he saw him. Daisuke ran up to his brother, trying to catch his breath.

"Brother? You okay? Why the dreamy look?"

"Well, I guess I met someone…err…a nice girl today." Dark stuttered.

"Oh ho! Really now!" Daisuke bumped him in the shoulder.  
Dark grinned.

The ship steamed on to its destination, leaving endless amounts of starts behind in its wake.  
The air was cool, and crisp. Rin, her mother, and Krad were now all journeying back to their staterooms, Krad escorting Rin. He looked at her, not so kindly.

"What was that little charade about?" He asked, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"Who was that boy?" He asked again, this time more urgent. Inside, she froze.

"Don't think I wouldn't notice you peeking out that door like a child, talking to someone. I knew it wasn't one of your little girl friends, because you were almost…sneaky about the whole thing." He finished.

"It was no one, I assure you." She said plainly. She could not allow herself to get attached to this boy. It would all mean disaster. He looked at her once more a bit crossly.

"After all," she thought, "he was just another boy…nothing more…nothing less." She said, as if what he looked like, his personality, and actions meant nothing to her. She saw his face in her mind, and couldn't help but smile. He was cute. And kind to her, he almost made her feel like something other than a porcelain doll, in which was only a decoration.

"Rin, dear, in about an hour we will be having tea with our guests in the ladies lounge. Please be on time." Ellen said, as if to snap her from her daydreaming. Rin nodded in acknowledgement, and smiled, perhaps for the first time in a while. Her mother smiled back, happy her daughter was not as gloomy. She only wondered why.

They returned to their fancy suite of a stateroom. Ellen and their maids had a different room than Rin and Krad. Sometimes Rin wished it hadn't been arranged that way.  
She went over to her elegant mahogany framed mirror, and sat down on the soft plush red velvet seat, and grabbed her brush from a small box on the corner. She brought it down her hair, it shiny magnificently, reflecting a bright red from the ceiling lights above her. She sighed. In about a half hour now, she would go back to her elegant life style of boringness. She had to admit, her friends that had boarded the ship along with her out of recommendation, were her only comfort from the material world. She would have tea with them, then retire for the night, hoping to dream of the things her heart longed for. She then once again thought about Edward, and how he had in a way, saved her life tonight. Her thoughts traced back to her smile, and the way she had reacted when Krad had asked her about his. She had acted like she didn't even know him.  
all she knew, was that behind all of her pride, lifestyle, and denial, she really did want to see him again.

Back on deck, Daisuke was still trying to catch his breath. He had run from the boiler room, all of the way to where they stood now.

"Hey, Dai? You okay?" Dark asked, a little joking hint to his voice.

"Y…yeah, I'm okay…" He said, grinning a bit. They sat on a bench.

"SO, brother, why the dreamy look on your face?" Daisuke asked once again, hoping to get a more detailed answer. Dark grinned again.

"I told you. I just met someone, that's all." Dark said, revealing no secrets. Daisuke sat back, and sighed a long sigh, as if it were a big let down.

"Okay…I don't believe you. But no problem." Daisuke said, stretching back, his legs sprawled out on the deck, his posture obscure.

"Nice night tonight, huh?" He said, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." Dark said simply. "We should get back to our room now. I'm tired." He stated, as he got up and stretched a bit. Daisuke followed suit, and lazily followed his brother back to their stateroom.

When they returned, Gabriel and Nichole were anxious to see the brothers. Sarah smiled.

"They've been very anxious to see you both, but I don't know why." She said, smiling, almost motioning to calm her two excited children down.

"Oh really now? Hmm…I wonder why?" Daisuke sat down on his bed, and proceeded to bring Gabriel up on the bed next to him. The little boy smiled.

"I guess you bring some life to this little room." Sarah smiled.

"Well, we've never really been the kind of people to sit still for too long. We've always needed to do something." Daisuke stated, looking to Dark for a head nod.

"Yeap, that's us. always traveling around." Dark laughed.

"SOO….big brother…did you ever find that girl?" Nichole tugged at Darks' pant leg. He knelt down, and whispered in her ear. Her face lit up.

"Is she pretty?" She asked, a smile from ear to ear. Dark nodded. Sarah looked up.

"You got yourself a little friend, did you?" She asked, curiously. Dark blushed a little.

"Yeah, you could say that, although I don't know if I'll ever be able to see her again." He said, his face saddened. Nichole looked down.

"Ohh, that's to bad…she sounded really nice…" Nichole said, looking down, staring down at her toes.

"Ahh, it's okay. I'll find some way." Dark was convinced. Nichole smiled.

Meanwhile, Rin had been finally set free to the ladies lounge, accompanied by of course, her mother. It was better than Krad.  
They came to a table, with all girls sitting around it. There were fancy teacups on lace doilies, not a spot on them, and perfectly flat. Her friends smiled politely, and bid her and her mother to sit. A lady maid pulled a chair out for Rin and her mother to sit. They both smiled, and took a seat.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you all this evening." Rin said pleasantly.

"As it is," her mother said, following suit.

"Darling, I am going to visit the ladies, I will be back in a while. Please stay here." Ellen said. She figured she would give her daughter some time alone with some people her own age. Rin smiled, and bid her mother farewell.

"So, Rin, how has it been going?" Her best friend Julie asked her. Julie was a fair girl, and very proper, although she did have her clumsy moments. Her hair was a light brown, and done up with a tight bun such as Rin's had been. She wore a white gown, and a diamond ring was placed on her long fingers.

"Oh, everything has been okay." Rin replied. "I have been very busy."

"Yes, so have we. We have been trying to figure out what to get you…for your wedding present." Julie said, a little mystery in her eyes. Rin put on a fake smile.

"You are excited, right?" Her friend, Tamwyn finished.

"Yes, I am." She had to lie. If her friends had found out she wasn't all that psyched, then it would not go over well. Yes, these girls were all her best friends, but they did talk.

"Good. You should be. Getting married is a wonderful, thing." Julie said, smiling. She would know, she had been married to her husband now for two years. She was eighteen, so two years older than Rin, who was to be married to Krad when they docked in America. Julie had loved the man she had been arranged to marry, which was a very rare case.

The night went on, smoothly, Rin talking with her friends, and then being escorted back to her stateroom by her mother, to Krad.

"How was tea, dear?" He asked her.

"Fine." She answered.

"Darling, why must you always be so uptight?" Krad asked her drawing closer to her.

"It is none of your concern. It is my personality, and who I am." Rin said, a bit defensively. Krad smiled, as though he had never even heard the comment, and brought out a blue, crush velvet box. He asked her to sit down. She sat on the neatly made bed. He handed the box to her. She looked at him, in question, and took it gently into her hands.

"Open it." He said, smiling. She opened up the plush box, to find a pure diamond, sitting on a gold ring, firmly placed in its holder. She put her hand to her chest, and gasped.

"It's…beautiful…she said, trying to give him the reaction he wanted. Yes, she did think it was beautiful. Any man could have given it to her, and she would have loved it.

"I was…saving it for the engagement, but I thought you needed a little cheering up, so I thought now would be right." Krad said, searching her face for signs of reject. She looked at him, and gave him a mentally hesitant kiss. He smiled, and got up off of the bed.

Soon, she was resting in her silk nightgown, in the soft downy sheets prepared by the family maid. Although a peaceful expression lie across her face, her mind was busy with ways she could somehow sneak down to Edward, or find him above decks, hoping to see him and thank him for what he had done.

Dark lay in his bunk, the top one, and flipped his pocket watch open, and shut, about thirty times, thinking. Although he had been forced to give up the title of State alchemist when they had been thrown into the other world, or the other side of the Gate, he had still kept it, with the reminder of when he had burnt the family home down, still engraved on the inside. He sighed.

"Night, Dai." He said, to his younger brother.

"Night, brother." Daisuke said, as he rolled over.  
Dark supported himself on his elbow, and looked over at Gabriel and Nichole, who were soundly sleeping, cuddled up to each other, so he thought.

"Goodnight, big brother…" Nichole whispered tiredly. Dark smiled.

"Goodnight, Nichole. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Okay." She smiled, trying to be enthusiastic. Her little head fell back onto her plain white pillow.

For a while, all Dark could do was stare at the ceiling, thoughts of the day racing through his mind.


	5. Sep 19, 1927, A bonded life

Chapter 5: September 19, 1927, A bonded life

Chapter 5: September 19, 1927, A bonded life

The next morning, Dark awoke to a beautiful sunrise. He had never really been able to sleep in, for some reason. He rose out of bed, and jumped down onto the floor. Daisuke was still asleep. He looked to the other side of the cabin, and saw Gabriel and Nichole, who were also asleep together in the top bunk, their mother on the bottom. He smiled to himself, and walked out of the cabin at a fast pace. Something was different today, the air was good among the ship, in a happy mood. he walked up corridor "A," and up the stairs. Third class women and children were all in the hallways, some mothers carrying their children to the first class promenade, where there were jokes going on, and exchanging of conversation. He walked up onto the deck. Judging by the time of day, not many people were out among the crowd, like it was in the evening before dinner. He went to the rail, and took a deep breath. It was truly beautiful, the sun just rising above the crystal horizon. He closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. He wished that his life could be like this forever. The ship sailed on into the newly blue sky, onto it's next destination.

In First class, Rin had just been woken up by Krad, who was also an early riser.

"Come on, honey. Better get up for morning tea. Don't want to be late, do you?" He asked, his rich- mans'-accent fluent.

"Yes, I know." She said, already irritated. Through the time when they had gotten engaged, she asked herself continuously when she was alone, why she had done it. Why she had gone and gotten engaged to someone whom, she didn't even love. She now wondered herself what love was. Was it real? Was it even worth living for?

"Alright, get dressed and come along now. I don't want to miss morning brandy." Krad said. He always, although he wasn't, sounded like he was irritated with her. This was the one thing along with many other things, that she wished he would change.

She rose from her bed, and got into the daily attire, which took too long, really. About 45 minutes were used of her time, just to look presentable.

Her mother came into the room, and tightened her corset for her. God forbid she went out of the room with out it. Krad may be shamed for life.

They went out of the royal cabin, and into the world. It seemed today that the people were more active than usual. Everyone seemed anxious about something. They still kept up their royal look to them, but were more smiley. Rin felt this same anxiousness, but tried to hide it. Someday, she wished, she wouldn't have to.

They walked up into the dining room. Breakfast was set out on the tables that spanned the large glamourous room. Chandeliers hung elegantly on the cieling, and the tables were set with brand new, gleaming chinaware. They sat down on one of the mahogany chairs, all engraved with elegant imprints, and designs. Of course, Krad was right there to pull her seat out for her.

"So, dear, from what I hear, you were out on deck last night, alone?" Her mother asked, a little bit quizzically. Rin grew a little nervous.

"Yes, I was. But only to catch a bit of fresh air." She explained to herself.

"Alone? Dear, I would rather you not do that again." Krad told her, almost crossly. She glanced at him with no emotion whatsoever in her face.

"It won't happen again, I assure you." She said, looking down blankly at her teacup. She had to keep herself from getting attatched to anyone, especially Dark. But then she thought; why must someone keep themselves from growing attatched to something, or someone, that they want? Then she answered her own silly question. Because if she were to grow attatched, she would be wrenched away like a lifeless figure still holding onto what it has of life, like a person who had died still grasping their posessions. It pained her heart. She wanted to see him again, but she knew there was no way. Something inside of her told her that Dark was better than Krad could, or would ever be. Then, before she took to sipping the rest of her tea, she told herself she would see him today, sometime. She had no clue whatsoever how, but there would be a way. She was sure.

As Dark stood on deck, the royal sunrise gone, he thought about the past events that had occured. He wondered what Rin was doing that very moment he was standing there. He found himself hoping she would come up behind him, and stay for a minute to talk. But no. Impossible. He sighed.

"Brother!" He heard Daisuke' voice rise up behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around to face his younger brother, who was now a few inches shorter than Dark.

"Well..." Daisuke sounded a little like he was out of breath. "I have good news, and bad news." He said, looking for Dark's expression.

"Which one you wanna hear first?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. Depends." Dark shrugged. He was never one to make decisions like that. Why had Daisuke been up so early, anyways? Normally when he could, he would sleep until 9:30, but this morning, he was up at 7:00. That was rather odd. He let Daisuke continue.

"Well, okay. The good news is, they've opened up the third class Brandy Room for passengers, so we can go and meet people and stuff like that." Daisuke explained, now back to his normal breath.

"Oh? Huh, they must've had it closed to keep us all from fun. Anyways, the bad news?" Dark asked, expectantly.

"Well..." Daisuke looked off to the side, almost hesitantly. "There's a gang of people, guys, running around. They're not bad, maybe, but they ran by the stateroom today making lots of rucous about how they were "going to cause lots of trouble today." Daisuke explained. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now...well, we'll be on the lookout. As long as they don't mess with me...they'll live another day." Dark smirked. Daisuke laughed a little, almost unbelievably.

"Really!" Dark exclaimed.

"Right." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

As the day went on, there was no sign of any thugs, or troublemakers. It was a good day, calm and quiet. Dark found himself exploring the ship a little more. This time, checking out the stern. Last time, he had explored more of the bow. Daisuke caught up with him a little later in the day, as he neared the end of his little excursion. "See anything good?" Daisuke asked, looking around as he spoke.

"Yeah, a lot. Found out a lot about the basic components, what it's made of and stuff.

"Really...hmmm...neat." Daisuke jokingly put his finger and thumb to his chin, and looked off to the side

"What'd you see?" Dark asked, curious.

"Nothing much, really. Just went in and peeked at the Third Class Brandy Room."

"Any good?" Dark asked.

"Actually, it looks pretty interesting...I wanna go check it out tonight, see if it's any fun." Daisuke explained, hoping Dark would say yes. He didn't exactly want to go alone.

As Rin sat on her bed after returning from tea, her mind was busy with things to do. She didn't really want to just sit there. She got up, and laced her boots on.

"I will have a good day, and educate myself on the building of this ship, whether Krad likes it or not." She said to herself. She walked out of the suite, up the stairs, and onto the deck, where the Captain was standing. He was looking out beyond the nose of the ship, a gallant smile on his face. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good evening, Rin. Out and about alone, I see?" He said to her kindly.

"Yes, I am. I just wanted to do some exploring, you see." She told him, perfectly confident of herself. She looked to the side. She wasn't exactly good at direct talking to people. Krad had always spoken for her.

"Well, I certainly hope you enjoy it. It's a beautiful day for enjoying the sea breeze, and walking among this magnificent ship. She's a beauty, she is." She smiled warmly. How come it always seemed like every man was nicer than Krad? She shrugged the thought off of her shoulder like a wet blanket. Now was not the time to be thinking of that. She was here to enjoy herself.

"Yes, she certainly is." Rin said, and looked out among the sea. The wind whipped her hair about. She thought, if her mother were to see her, she would have a fit...She laughed. Her mother had a fit about everything.

"Captain, sir, I don't mean to be a bother, or nosy, but I hear there has been a talk of Icebergs in our further route." Rin said, hoping he wouldn't get upset. She was a nervous person, who liked to know things. He smiled.

"Yes, there has been. We got in word from the Britannia this morning. It is true, there are bergs in our further route, but I assure you, miss, we will be very much okay. We have lookouts who watch for those things, and the best there are. Because we learned of the bergs beforehand, it will be easy to evade them." The Captain explained, smiling. He never stopped smiling, and was probably the most warmhearted man she had ever come across. She noticed when he was giving important orders, he spoke to his crewman like they were his childhood friends.

"Well, thank you very much. It's been a pleasure, I assure you." Rin smiled, and nodded her head a bit in acknowledgement. The Captain did the same, and smiled once again.

"It was nice speaking with such a kind young lady such as yourself. I hope we can engage in such a nice conversation again sometime, when you are not busy." He said warmly, and looked back out into the horizon.

"I'm sure there will be a time." Rin smiled, and began her way down to the main deck once again. The wind blew in her hair, the sun warmly shone on her face. She took a deep breath. The sea breeze was so refreshing, and calming.

Although she knew she wasn't supposed to, she traveled downward towards the bow, where Dark was, or had been standing. She wasn't supposed to really, because of how far she was from her suite, but she really didn't care. When she got off of this ship, she would be dead inside anyway, and in bondage for most likely the rest of her life. It grew quiet suddenly, as Rin found herself among less and less people. Soon, she was the only one in the area she was in. Most people had gone for two o' clock lunch. She began to feel very alone, and vulnerable.

Dark, at the same time, was rounding the same corner. He had been talking with Daisuke, and had lost track of time a bit.

Rin then began hearing voices behind her. She gripped her dress a little, pulling it up from the ground.

"Who's there?" She asked, a bit frantic.

"What's wrong, miss? You have some issue with bein' amongst normal people?" A man said, more like a boy, who crept out of a corner. Rin was very much insulted by this.

"Excuse me? I would hardly call yourself normal..." She looked the boy over like he was scum. She knew how to act first class, and when not to. Now was time to drop the act. The boy got closer, and grinned.

"Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you..." She said, backing up a little. There was no one else on this part of the deck, but her. She grew almost scared. She felt a grip on her shoulder, as she turned around to see another boy with the same grin.

"You're not goin' anywhere, little miss. We ain't gonna leave a pretty girl like you." The boy said, tightening his grip. He moved his hand down her arm, and grabbed her hand. Her face turned frantic.

"Let me go!" She shouted, and and wrenched her hand from the boy. It was only to be grabbed by the other boys' hand. More of them came out of the room next to her. It was dark, and they were slowly edging her into it. She panicked. She was in first class, yes, but she wasn't stupid. She knew their aim. There was no one around, no one to help her. It was this moment that she most wished, Dark would come to see her, and get her out. She had little hope


	6. Sep 20, 1927, something you can't have

Chapter 6: September 20, 1927, Wanting something you can't have

Chapter 6: September 20, 1927, wanting something you can't have

Rin tugged her waist away from the man, and gritted her teeth. What now? With everyone always speaking for her all the time, and doing everything for her, she had never learned how to defend herself. Now, it came down to her life, and the fact that her future could change right here and now. She glared at the man. With one last effort to save her thought pathetic life, she screamed. On the other side, Dark and Daisuke had heard her doomed cry for help. They ran to the other side as fast as they could, dodging people as they dashed to their destination.

"Brother?! Who was that?" Daisuke asked frantically, as they raced to Rin's rescue.

"It sounded like Rin!" Dark shouted as they rounded the corner. There, he saw what was happening. He raced towards the men who were holding her, and ripped their hands off of hers. As all of this was happening, her face took on a shocked expression.

"Dark!" She said, as Dark stormed toward the men. He threw one down to the floor with his right arm, and the other, took out with his left.

"What...do you think you're doing?" He asked, as he took one by the shirt collar.

"Whatya think, bud? We were just ah, takin' a look at this lovely porcelain doll we found wandering by herself..." The man said, shrugging. Rin gasped, and brought her hand to her chest. Her shirt had been untied a bit, so she tried to tie it back up. She failed to do so. Dark saw that Rin was offended by this, and threw another punch at the man who had thrown the remark. Suddenly, the voice from a megaphone could be heard. Dark dropped the man, and as they saw the ship patrol, they all scrambled up like they had been the good guys, and Dark had been the bad one. Krad suddenly then appeared behind them. They must've heard her cry from the lower windows right above the floor.

"Rin, dear!" Her mother cried, and ran to her invaded daughter.

"Rin! What has happened?!" Krad too, followed her mother. A member of the R.M.S. Ship Patrol took in the scene. Her shirt was half unbuttoned, and her dress was a bit ruffled on the bottom. The Patrolman looked then at Dark, than Daisuke.

"Alright, you two! Don't move an inch!" The man said, an angry glare at both Dark and Daisuke. He walked over, and put cuffs on Dark's hands.

"No." Dark looked down. "It was only me." He said, looking at Rin. She saw his worried expression, and searched quickly in her head for a believable lie.

"He did nothing!" Rin scrambled to find the right words. "He saved me." She said, plainly. Her eyes almost smiling. Her hair blew in the wind, the sun reflected almost coldly off of her face. Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Saved you, dear?" Krad asked.

"Yes, he did. I was being my clumsy self, you know...and I uh, tripped over the beads on my dress as I was running back to luncheon." She explained coolly, as she looked at Dark. "I almost found myself stumbling over the railing, but Dark caught me right before I could go any farther." She said, trying to make it sound more tragic. They all looked at Dark, and then at Daisuke.

"Is that the way of it?" The patrolman asked, looking directly at Rin.

"Yes, it is. Now, if you would kindly release him that would please me." Rin said, in her best rich girl tone. Dark smirked a little, but hid it, so only she could see. The patrolman unlocked the cuffs, and let Dark's hands fall free. He rubbed his wrist, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Thank God he had his gloves on.

"That will be all, officer." Rin said. Krad helped her to her feet, and brushed her chest off. She blushed, and tried to do it herself.

"Well, then, the boy's a hero!" The officer said, and patted Dark on the back. Dark glanced at Daisuke, himself with a relieved expression. He laughed softly, and looked back up. Krad started towards him, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a dime, and flipped it to Dark. He caught it, looking back up at Krad. Rin looked at Krad with seducing eyes.

"Is that all you can offer to man who saved the woman you love?" She asked him, a small grin on her frail face. Krad was taken a bit by surprise, but said nothing and looked over, unsure. He tried his best to smile at Dark. Her mother just stared, disapproving.

"Perhaps the young man can join us for dinner tonight at 7:00." He said, trying to sound like it was he offering. It was really Rin. He was just trying to impress her. Dark looked at Rin, who was now very bright looking, and altogether astonished.

"Sure." Dark said, glancing at Daisuke. "Hope you don't mind." Dark said to his younger brother.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about me! Go and enjoy yourself!" Daisuke assured his older brother. Rin smiled.

"Is this your younger brother?" She asked, ignoring the others completely.

"Uh, yeah. This is Daisuke. Daisuke, this is Rin." He introduced the two.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Daisuke." She said, and curtsied very slightly. Daisuke blushed, and smiled.

"You too, Ms." He said, in his normal shy voice.

"Well, we'd better be getting back, sweet pea. Don't want to be late." Krad almost tugged her a bit. She looked back at him.

"I'll be right there, darling." She acted, as if he would not suspect anything.

"If I may have a few minutes." Rin asked, searching Krad's face for any sign of jealousy.

"Fine, dear. Please come back to the stateroom in five minutes." Krad said, and began to escort her mother back to her suite.

After they left, along with Daisuke, Dark and Rin were there alone for a minute, Rin looking directly into Dark's eyes, piercing through them like silver bullets.

"Thank you for your act of heroism," she said plainly, as she fixed his shirt collar. He blushed a bit. "What are you doing, always appearing when I am in a catastrophe? What do you want? You know I am engaged." She said firmly, acting as if her life had not just been endangered. Dark took her hand in his, and this time it was his turn to gaze into her eyes. They were beautiful, like jagged blue diamonds.

"Men are always said to want something they can't have." He said, a slight smirk on his slightly red face. She blushed. Right now, in her heart, she knew that she was in the same awful position. She acted like what he had just said didn't affect her at all. She put both of her hands down by her waist, and looked at him, longingly. His eyes were so much kinder than Krad's...so much more caring.

"I'm sorry to say this, Dark, but after tonight, I cannot see you again." She told him. It truly pained her to say those words. It wrenched her heart in two. He put his hand on her cheek, and wiped an invisible tear. It pained him also. She looked off to the side. How could she have fallen in love so easily? And with someone she couldn't even have? So, this was what love was. Wanting someone you couldn't have. At that time, Dark was thinking the same thing.

"I will tell our maids that you are coming, and to escort you to my room, where you will dress." Rin said. "My friend Julie will assist you."

"Alright then, which cabin number?"

"Room 'C 42.'" She told him.

"I must go now." She began to pick her dress up. He nodded. She smiled a bit. "Thank you, very much. I will be seeing you tonight, around 7:00. Come to Our cabin at 6:00 so you can get dressed." She explained to him.

"Sure thing." He said. She smiled once again, and started back to her room. As she went off, he thought. He didn't know if he could bare not seeing her again after tonight. After tonight, he may have to bend the rules. He smiled to himself, and began walking back to his stateroom where Daisuke and the other family awaited him back.

He almost ran down the corridors, excited about the night ahead. He rounded the corner and arrived at their stateroom.

"Hey, Dai!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, hey brother." Daisuke replied. "Excited about tonight?" He asked his older brother.

"Yeah, of course. You're sure you don't mind me going, right?"

"Don't worry about me!" Daisuke said, smiling. "I just want you to have fun!"

"If you're sure...I feel bad about goin' without you guys..." Dark said, truthfully. Dining with first class was an honor, and Dark got to experience it.

"Yep! Positive!" Daisuke reassured him. Dark still felt bad, but chose to say nothing of it.

In first class, Rin's mind was so full with "nonsense," she had a hard time thinking about things that she was supposed to think about, like what to wear to tonight's dinner. She wanted it to be special.

_"What have I done..."_ She thought to herself. _"Why did I have to go and say that to him...he probably doesn't even want to come now." _She told herself.

"Sweetpea?" She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Krad, with a cross expression. Her maid, Adeline was waiting in the doorframe.

"I would hope that after tonight, you do not speak to that boy, again. I want you to have nothing to do with him." He said, sternly. She stared at him defiantly, almost glaring.

"I am not your pet in which you can own and take around with you wherever you go. I am your fiancée." She said, plainly, a bit with attitude. Krads' face grew furious. He laughed a little.

"My fian- my fiancée! Damn well right you are! Yes, you are MY fiancée, not his! I won't have you toying around with him anymore after tonight! I know what your little flitters are about, and I won't stand for it!" Krad shouted, swiping his hand across the table out of anger, and knocking all of the glass to the floor. Rin jumped slightly, but stood her ground. Krad stormed out of the room, and as soon as he had completely left the room, Adeline her maid rushed to her side.

"Oh, dear, are you okay?" She exclaimed, rushing to pick up the glass, all the while making sure Rin was okay.

"Oh I'm so..so...s..s..orry Adeline, let me get this, let me pick it up." Rin said, as she fell to the floor, and began crying. She buried her face in her hands, and cried. Adeline came behind her, and offered her a handkerchief.

"Th...thank you..." Rin took the handkerchief, and wiped her eyes.

Dark, Daisuke Nichole and Gabriel chatted for a while. Dark then looked at the wall clock. He wanted to go out on the stern to watch the sunset before he had to go to Rin's stateroom to dress.

"I wanna get going now, wanna have some extra time, just to make sure I won't be late." Dark explained.

"Okay, brother. We hope you have a good time!" Daisuke said, smiled and waved, along with Nichole and Gabriel. He then made his way out of the stateroom, and towards the stern.


	7. Sep 20, 1927, dining with high society

Chapter 7: September 20, 1927, dining with high society

Chapter 7: September 20, 1927, dining with high society

Before he could go, Daisuke slipped his brother a note so the kids couldn't see it. He smiled. "Have fun, brother." He said, as he bid Dark goodbye.

Dark started up the stairs to main deck, going up "B" deck, then to "C" Deck, which was first class. He smiled to himself, as he saw no one was there to disturb him. He had wanted to get up there for some fresh air, and a minute of tranquil piece. He climbed over the black Iron Gate, ignoring the first class passengers sign. He slowly walked up to the very front of the massive ship. He felt the wind in his hair, whipping against his body, and pressing his white shirt against him. His pants rippled in waves, as he felt for the railing. He hand Daisuke had always wondered what it would be like to be on top of the world, and to look down at all mankind, to feel unending power. This was it. All of it was summed up into this. He felt for the railing, and gripped it, stepping up onto one of the rails. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, to stand there on the tip of this great ship, and feel the wind in your hair as if nothing could ever get in your way, or stop you from anything you ever wanted. He opened his eyes to a clear sunset, the sky luminated with bright red and orange, the horizon a golden yellow. The sea rippled in the wind, and as he looked downward, it seemed so dark and cold. He was thankful he was on deck, and not in the frigid waters.

Rin sat at her vanity mirror, looking into her own eyes, almost as if she was gazing right into her own soul. She was surprised at how saddened her expression was...how lost she looked. She hoped that was not how other people saw her. Then, something came to her mind that would change her forever.

"I love...Dark...I love him..." She said under her breath so no one could hear.

"I love him...yet it has been such a short time I have known him, I love him..." She said. Suddenly, she found herself getting up, and running towards the door, and out. She ran down the corridors, past people. Her elegant dress billowing behind her footsteps. Her boots pounded the floor. She ran up the short stairwell, then up the elegant Grand Stairwell that had been fashioned out of oak. As soon as she reached the outside, the wind fell to her face, and blew her hair back. She took it out of the bun it had been in, and let it flow free. She then began to look for Dark. She didn't have to look long, for when she was headed towards the stern, she saw him standing there with his hands clenched in fists by his side. She smiled. She ran up at first, but then silently so he wouldn't hear her. She too felt the wind in her face and hair as she walked up the step to the gate. She opened it, and closed it behind her. She walked up to him, still hoping he wouldn't know until she was up there next to him. As soon as she was, she reached for his hand, and took it in hers. He looked back at first surprised, but then a relieved expression came onto his face.

"I want to thank you, for what you did. No one has ever done that for me, or such a kind gesture, for that matter." She explained, smiling. Dark returned a small smile, and took her waist.

"Here, come up here." He said, and helped her onto the railing. "Close your eyes." He said.

"Trust me." He helped her up onto one more rail, carefully holding her up. She closed her eyes, and felt him behind her. He slowly raised her arms up, so she was in a cross position.

"I...I..I feel like I'm..." She gasped.

"Flying?" He said, grinning.

"Yes..." She said, in awe, but calmly. She looked back at him, and gazed into his eyes. Without any notice, she kissed his lips, and put her left on his cheek. He then put his hand on her waist, returning the kiss. Their fingers entwined as they both stood there on top of the world. If only it could have stayed like this. If only life could be like this forever. Rin didn't love Krad, and she knew it. She would not allow herself to wed someone she didn't even love. She loved only one person, and one person only.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Rin spoke.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you, Dark." She said, and smiled a sweet smile. He smiled back, and kissed her again. Together they stood there as the wind blew in their hair, Rin's dress billowing behind her, as the ship sailed off into the forever horizon.

It came to be the time that Dark was supposed to go to her room to change, so they both went through the gate, this time Dark going through it instead of over it. They walked down the stairs, and into first class. Her mother, Krad and the maids were all getting ready for dinner.

"I must get dressed with my mother now. I will tell her you're here." Rin said, as she went over into Krads' wardrobe. She pulled out a black tuxedo, in which was meticulously pressed. She held it out in front of him. "Will this work?" She asked, grinning.

"I believe it will work fine." Dark said, and took the suit by the hanger.

"I will leave you here now. I will send in Julie, one of my ladies, to escort you to the Grand Stairwell, where I will come into the main hall. Wait for me there." Rin gave him the instructions so he would not forget it. He could easily get lost.

"Right." He said. She smiled once more, and left the room, waving to him as she went through the wooden doors, and closed them silently. He looked at the suit, and sighed. Last time he had worn a tuxedo, was at his mothers funeral. Sure, he knew how to put it on, but he felt like he shouldn't be wearing it. Like he didn't deserve it.

Before long, he had the whole suit on, sleeve cuffs and all. He went over to the full body mirror supported by oak, and looked himself over.

"Not bad...not bad at all..." He said, surprised at himself. He grinned. He then let his hair hang like always

There then came a knock at the door. Suspecting it was Julia, he let her in.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dark. I am Julia." She said, curtsying a little, and smiling.

"Dark." He said, smiling.

"I see you have managed to get the suit on." She acknowledged, smiling.

"Now all there is left to do, is for us to go and escort your lady to dinner." She said, a bit of a mischievous spark in her eye. Dark grew nervous; his hand became a bit sweaty. Of course he had his gloves on.

"Oh you'll be fine, really. Come on now." Julie said, and opened the door. He held his arm out, and she took it as he escorted her down the Grand Stairwell. He looked at her as they reached the bottom.

"Now, she will be down in a minute. She'll know where to go when she gets here, so no worry's after that." Julie winked, and went along with Ellen and Krad.

Dark wait at the bottom of the staircase, and as he saw what the other first class men were doing, he did the same. Before he knew it, he saw her coming down the stairs. She was fitted in an elegant evening gown, red and black. Beads hung around her ankles, her shiny boots showing a little at the toe. She smiled, and was amazed at how handsome he was in a tuxedo. He was more her age. She looked directly at him, and for a moment, he felt as if he was in the presence of royalty.

"You look...beautiful..." He told her, mildly blushing. She smiled, and thanked him.

"You don't look half bad yourself, sir Dark." She teased.

He once again held his arm out, and she took it as he escorted her to dinner.

As they went into the grand room, many wealthy people, all smiling and socializing, mostly about the fur trade business and such, greeted them. Rin waved and smiled to people that she knew that greeted her. Before them, lay an array of elegant carpet, and on top of them, mahogany tables rested, bolted and screwed to the floor in case of an emergency. The tables were covered with lace, and delicate chinaware was set in each spot. Krad and Ellen, along with Dark and Rin all were seated at a larger table than normal, with about ten seats, and room for an addition. Adeline, their maid pulled out chairs for Dark, and their manservant Mannheim pulled out the chairs for all of the lady guests. The reason they sat at such a large table, was really quite simple; Rin had a lot of lady friends that accompanied them for dinner. The seating was Rin in the middle of Krad and Dark, and then next to Dark was his escort for the evening, who had been Julie. Then next to Julie was Tamwyn and her new friend Maria. Ellen was seated next to her daughter. Rin smiled, and accepted a glass of wine that was given to her by Mannheim. A glass was put in front of Dark, which caused him to look down at the table. What he saw astonished him. Four forks, three spoons, and two knives. Rin laughed.

"You'll only need two of those utensils, by the way." She said, giggling a bit. Dark looked at her, as if to say,

"What's the point of having nine if you only use two?"

They all sat at the table, happy and merry. For Rin, this was very new.

"So, Mr. Dark," Ellen began. Rin looked to her mother, making sure she was not about to say something rude. "How are the accommodations for third class? I hear that they are quite nice on this ship." She said. Rin looked down.

Her mother didn't like Dark much, she knew this. She was trying to put him on the spot. She liked doing that to people she didn't exactly favor. Dark looked up.

"Yes, they are nice. Of course, I won my tickets five minutes before sailing time, so third class was all we could get. We were glad to have gotten on board at all, though." Ellen looked at Dark almost quizzically.

"We, Mr. Dark?" She asked, curious now. Perhaps he had a girlfriend or something, and he wasn't supposed to be with Rin. She was always looking for the roots of a new gossip subject.

"My younger brother, Daisuke and I. Our only plans were to watch the ship set sail, then head back home to Munich, Germany, but I guess fate had it here." Dark explained.

"How did you win the tickets, sir?" Tamwyn asked, seeing that Ellen may pipe in again with another difficult question. Dark looked to Tamwyn, and smiled.

"Lucky hand at arm wrestling. Beat the guy that had been working for those tickets all morning. There were two, so he could have brought a friend, but I needed them for Dai and I." Dark explained. Tamwyn smiled.

"It sounds like you and your brother are very close, from the way you talk about him so fluently." She said kindly. She was a soft-spoken girl, and very kind at heart. Dark blushed.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot." He said, hoping they would ask no more questions. To his relief, they did not, but went on with different matters. Upon the next discussion, Dark thought he would have rather told his whole life story, rather than hear what was to be talked about next.

"So, I hear the wedding invitations have already been sent out, Rin." Ellen said slyly, looking over at her daughter. Rin shot her a glance.

"Yes." She said. She knew it hurt Dark to know they were getting married. She had to find some way out of it.

"You're getting married, Ms. Rin?" Maria asked, now curious. She had only known the ladies for a few days, so she hadn't been aware of the engagement. Rin looked up kindly. She couldn't sound upset.

"Yes, I am." She smiled politely.

"All of our family will be attending, which is over five hundred people." Ellen said, once again glancing quickly at Dark. Dark swallowed hard. He knew she was doing this on purpose.

"From what I hear, it will be a beautiful wedding." Tamwyn chided, smiling.

"Yes it will." Ellen finished.

The subject was then changed to a lighter one, one in which Dark could take part in.

"So, sir Dark, what did you do in Germany?" Maria asked him, picking up her glass of wine. Dark answered her kindly.

"Well, I lived on the countryside, so there really wasn't much going on. This is probably one of the most exciting things I have done recently. Most of the days, Dai and I would play with childhood friends. Avon was one of them. Her parents were killed in the Ishvarlan war. You might not know of it." Dark concluded, realizing he had mentioned Winry. Great.

"Is Avon your girlfriend?" Ellen asked. She had him now.

Dark gulped a little. Rin looked at him.

"No, actually, she's not. Just a friend I grew up with. She's a mechanic. Ellen nearly fainted when she heard of a female mechanic.

"My good Lord, a FEMALE mechanic?" She asked, blown back a bit. Dark laughed a bit, and Rin began to giggle uncontrollably at her mother's shock.

"Yeap, and one of the best mechanics I've ever come across." Dark said proudly.

"Well, my, my. Sounds like Munich is very much home to you. Won't your parents miss you?" Maria asked. Dark looked down, Rin noticed this, but said nothing.

"Our parents died, both of illness." Dark said, sadly and plainly. Rin looked at Dark, shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, really." Maria said, truthfully. Rin just sat in her seat, silently.

"Oh, it's fine now. It's been a long time since-" He stopped. "It's okay." He finished. As he brought his hand up behind his neck a bit to save himself from looking un intelligent, his sleeve slipped down a bit to expose his right arm. His automail. Rin was the only one who saw it, but managed to say nothing.

"So, boy, did you have any work in Munich?" Krad asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Uh, no, not really. I did fix things for people when they needed it, though." He explained. He didn't want to tell them of his alchemy.

That night, Krad didn't take part in much conversation. He was planning a scheme to make it even more difficult for Rin and Dark to see each other. He knew something was going on between them, and he didn't like it. He wouldn't have some insolent boy come into his life and steal his chance to make thousands.

As the night wore on, all of the dining events came to an end. "Watch, now all of the men will disappear into a cloud of smoke, and gather in the brandy room." Rin said, grinning slightly. Dark laughed a bit, and watched as what she said became reality.

"Now, men, won't you come join me in the smoking room for a brandy?" A tall man in a tuxedo said, as he stood up, making himself noticeable.

"See?" Rin tapped Darks arm a bit. Dark laughed, and shook his head.

"Yeap." Dark said, still chuckling a bit.

As everybody began to retreat to their staterooms for the evening, Dark stood up, and reached into his pocket. He took Rin's hand, and kissed it gently, while letting a note slip into her hand as he let go of hers. She looked at the note in her hand, but did nothing until he left.

"Well, it's been very nice being here with you, but I gotta go back now, beneath the shadows." He said, grinning. She smiled, and watched as he turned to go back up the staircase. She waved to him when he looked back, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. As soon as she was alone, she read the note.

It read;

"Meet me at the clock at 8:30. Only got one life, why not live it?"

Rin smiled to herself, as she looked back up at the Grand Stairwell. The clock he wanted her to meet him at was right there at the top, and the time was 8:15.


	8. Sep 21, 1927, I want to stay with you

Chapter 8: September 21, 1927, I want to stay with you

Chapter 8: September 21, 1927, I want to stay with you

For a moment, Rin waited at her seat in the dining room, people around her bustling and chatting about the daily events. She looked back up at the clock, which now read 8:20. She grew a bit nervous now, she had no idea what Dark had planned, nonetheless what she would be doing later. She had so much to think about, and deep inside her heart, was a great precipice, deep and hollow. Swimming around in her head were thoughts of how she would deal with Krad, and what to tell him, her next excuse to why she wouldn't be coming to him tonight. She would be down below somewhere with Dark, doing something probably she had never done before. She then looked up to see Dark in the tuxedo, but without the black jacket, just the white undercoat, and the black pants. She walked up to him, smiling and lifting her dress up, as she ascended the Stairwell. He turned around to see her, and smiled as he saw her coming towards her.

"So," He started, "you wanna go to a real party?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

He took her below decks, where there were many second and third class passengers going the same way. Many little children gripped their mother's pants, and arms as they were carried to their rooms, most of them tired. Some older children continued on with their mothers and fathers. As they continued onto a further corridor, Rin could hear sounds coming from their destination. Dark turned back, and smiled, as they grew closer. He then opened a door, to a room filled with dozens of third class passengers. The room smelled of cigars and beer, and lots of people, but it was very lively.

"Brother! Hey brother!" Dark heard Daisuke call from across the room. A young, very pretty and fair lady followed him that looked about his age. He held her by the hand as they ran up to Dark and Rin.

"Hey Dai! Thought I'd show Rin a good time, while I could." Dark told his younger brother, looking over to the young lady next to Daisuke, who was smiling. She had long brown hair that went down to her lower back, and pretty blue eyes that smiled nonstop. Her Face was soft and kind, and her smile was enough to brighten up a whole room of people, such as this.

"This is Elizabeth, I met her when I went off gallivanting the ship earlier today." Daisuke introduced his new friend to the two.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Elizabeth." Rin said, and nodded her head.

"Same here," Dark nodded in response.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, and who are these kind people, Daisuke?" Elizabeth asked in a sweet tone. She was obviously English, for her accent spoke for that.

"Oh, yeah! This is my brother Dark, and his friend Rin, who is joining us from the first class." Daisuke introduced.

"Oh how nice, it is nice to meet both of you. I hope you both enjoy yourselves down here. I know it's not much, but it can be quite fun, if you are willing to give it the chance." She said, looking at Rin.

"I'm sure it will be a fun time. It is most certainly more lively and exciting than my dinner above decks." Rin smiled, and looked up at Dark.

Further on in the large room, there were men playing bagpipes and other Irish instruments, seeing as most of the people in third class had been Irish immigrants. It was lively and cheery; people were dancing on a large platform in the middle of the room. Rin looked around the room, she had lost track of Dark by accident. Then she saw him up on the platform with a little girl, twirling her around as she danced around on the boards. She looked about six or seven. Rin clapped, as she saw him dancing, and all of the other people dancing. She then saw Daisuke with Elizabeth, twirling her around, her dress twirling around with her. It was plain, for she was in third class, but she was still a very pretty girl. She smiled as she went by Dark.

"Do you mind if I put my hand here?" Daisuke asked her, as they danced around the board.

"No, it's fine!" Elizabeth said, smiling brightly. Daisuke put his hand on her waist, and the skirted around the main platform. Around them, people danced and cheered, clapping and shouting. As he was up on the platform dancing with the little girl, Dark looked down at Rin who was sitting with some men, who had been trying to talk to her in a different language.

"I don't understand you, I'm sorry!" She said, laughing.

"I'm gonna go and ask her to dance now, okay?" Dark said to the little girl. He stepped down off of the platform, and went over to Rin.

"Come on!" He motioned to Rin.

"What? No! I don't dance; wait I-" She stammered.

"Come on! It's fun!" Dark said, almost shouting because the room was so loud. The music began to a different tune, as he took her up onto the platform, and began dancing along with Daisuke. Rin laughed, and could not stop smiling, as they spun around quickly, going along with the music.

"Just don't think and you'll be fine!" Dark shouted again to her. She nodded, and smiled again. This was probably the funniest time she had ever had, and she loved every minute of it.

Later on, as they both tired of dancing, they crowded around a table that two men were seated at, both shouting at each other in a different language. Arm wrestling. Dark grabbed a beer for him and Rin, and Daisuke doing the same. This was Scottish beer, so it wasn't as strong. It was almost harmless. Rin took the glass, and almost drank the whole thing down. Dark stared at her in amusement. She looked back at him, grinning.

"What, you think a first class girl can't drink?" She asked, watching the men. Daisuke and Elizabeth then disappeared for a bit, only to come out again in a big line of people, all dancing around as the music played, and people cheered them on. Rin wished that it would never end, along with everyone else. That was the last Third class party in the Brandy room there would ever be, and the first. Although, nobody knew it.

The next day, the 22, Rin and Krad sat out on their private promenade deck, the sea breeze blowing in from the horizon. They both sat in silence.

"I was hoping you would come to me last night. I waited for you." Krad said. His face was stern, and unfriendly. Rins' heart froze. She once again looked for an explanation,

"I was tired." She said, as she ran a spoon against her teacup. Krad scowled, and stood up quickly.

"I see. Your excursions below deck must've been quite exhausting." He said, as he drew closer to her, his voice rising a little.

"I see you have your slave of a manservant watching my every move. I am not to be watched underneath his foot all of the time. I have a life." She said, her voice now growing. Krad scowled a little, and then without any warning, he slapped her face, hard. She drew back in the chair, refusing to cry. Krad put both of his hands on the chair arms, so he was right in her face.

"You are NOT to see him again. Am I understood?" He shouted. She shook her head yes, like he was about to kill her.

"Good. That is the way it should be. You are to serve me like a woman should serve her husband! No more will you see him. Either you tell him or I will." He shouted once more. She felt like lashing out at him and screaming, but she knew that would cause even more trouble. He stormed off then out of the room, and left the maid to attend to Rin, who was angry and shocked. Adeline rushed to her side.

"Ms. Rin, are you alright dear?" She asked as she bent down to held Rin up, who had slumped down to the floor out of shock.

"Oh, Adeline I'm so confused..." She said, cupping her face in her hands.

"I know, dear, I know. That boy you had last night, I do like him. I am not sure of your family circumstances, but if I were you I would go with him. He is so much nicer." Adeline told Rin, who was now glad someone else thought the same thing of Krad as she did. Rin hugged Adeline, and thanked her.

"Go and do what you think is right, dear." She said, as Rin took off out the door. It wasn't that easy.

Later on, Rin strolled the decks with her mother and Krad, who she was forced to stay close to. The ships planner, Mr. Alex Shrouder walked alongside with them. As soon as she saw him, she opted to go and disguise her displeasure in Krad by going over to Mr. Shrouder, and asking him a few questions. Krad saw this, but said nothing.

"Sir, Mr. Shrouder, I don't mean to be rude, but I did the sum up in my head, and it seems like there aren't enough lifeboats for all of the people on board." Rin asked. It was true, also. Mr. Shrouder looked at him. He was glad to see such a young soul interested in the lives of the others on board.

"Yes, Rin that is true. But I assure you; I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." He said, proudly.

"Yes, sir." Rin pretended to smile, although she knew nothing, even this ship, was invincible. She remembered her mother and her father talking about Titanic when she had sunk. They had underestimated her, too. She sank although they had said she was virtually "unsinkable."

Dark had snuck behind them, and when a man wasn't looking, he snuck a bowler hat and a black jacket from the bottom of a lifeboat. He fixed his hair up quickly and slipped the jacket on, and then ran up to Rin, pulling her inside into the gymnasium.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked him, almost angry.

"Rin, I just needed to see you. I-" He stammered. He was nervous. He had to get a few things out.

"Dark. I am marrying Krad. I love Krad." She told him. His face grew grave, but he knew she was lying, and she was.

"Rin, come on. You are the most, amazing, person I have ever met, and I-I

"I can't, Dark. I am so sorry, but I have to go, now." She said, she began to walk out the door. The stained glass windows reflected the silhouettes of the people walking around outside.

"No, wait, let me just see if I can say this. They've got you trapped, and maybe you won't die at first, because you're strong, but sooner than later." He said, as he put his hand on her cheek.

"That fire, that I love about you, will burn out. There will be nothing left. You don't know what you're getting into." He explained. Everything he said was true, and she knew it. She put her hand on his hand, and looked off to the side. She wouldn't have had to say this if it weren't for Krad. She hated him.

"I must go, and that is how it is, Dark. I am marrying Krad. There is no changing. I can no longer see you. Now, please leave me alone." She said, and took his hand off of her cheek, and escorted herself out of the large room. Dark watched her through the stained glass, and then as she disappeared from view, he looked at the floor.

"Damnit." He whispered under his breath.

That evening, Rin sat at her table at dinner, along with all of her 'ladies.' She said nothing, but simply stared into the distance, almost sadly. Somewhere in her heart, deep down, she knew she had made a grave mistake.

"Rin, are you okay?" Maria asked, leaning over to her friend, who had been silent the whole time. Rin put on a fake smile,

"Oh, yes." She said, plainly. She listened to her mother speak to her gossip friends.

"You wouldn't believe it. We had to have all of the invitations sent back, because Rin preferred the dark red with roses. Then the bridesmaid's dresses were a nightmare! She thought they were ghastly, so we had to reorder them, too." Ellen went on, a slight smile on her face. Rin glared at her, then with no warning, simply got up from her seat, and walked herself out of the room, leaving the cheery music and happy people, all behind her.

She walked down the main corridors, smiling at little children who smiled shyly at her. She then walked herself down the stairs to Lower E Deck, third class, into the Brandy Room. She went in through the white doors into a cloud of smoke, and a lot of third class passengers. She walked around until she found someone she would know, from last night that would recognize her. She was then glad to see Daisuke and Elizabeth sitting on a bench, talking happily, but no Dark. She walked up to them. Daisuke glanced at her once, looked back, then looked back at her again, like he didn't know who she was at first.

"Oh, hey Rin, what brings you down here?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"Well, I was hoping I would find your brother, but I see he is not down here. Do you know where he might be?" Rin asked, looking around. Daisuke looked down.

"Well, he was pretty upset when he came back here an hour ago, then left again. He barely even talked." Daisuke explained. Rin looked down, stung.

"That would be my fault..." She told him honestly. Daisuke noticed her concern.

"My best bet would be the bow. He may be there, but maybe not. He likes to go there and think." Daisuke told her. She smiled, and got back up. She had to kneel down to hear him.

"Thank you, Mr. Daisuke." She thanked him, and smiled. She looked one more time back at him, and then went out of the room.

She headed toward the bow, hoping with all her heart that he would be there.

The sun hit her face as she went back up the stairs into view of the sun. Sure enough, she saw Dark standing there with his hands on the rails. Although she was far away, she knew it was him. His hair whipped in the wind.

He heard her footsteps, and turned around. "Oh, hey." He said, smiling a little.

"I changed my mind." She said, smiling. Dark came down from the railing down to eye level. "They said you would be here, when I-" Dark put his finger on her lips as she spoke.

"I was hoping you'd come down." He said, as he put his hand on her cheek, and one other on her waist. She smiled, and looked off to the side. He brought her face to his, and kissed her lips. Her dress whipped in the wind, as he caressed her hair. They broke the kiss, and Rin began to cry.

"Oh, Dark, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, really..." Her tears fell down her cheek, and onto her neck.

"It's okay, please don't worry." Dark said to her. He hated seeing her cry. He took her into his arms, and let her cry. "I just...I'm so confused. I don't want to marry Krad...I don't want to be with him...I want to stay with you, Dark...I do..." She said, looking up to him. He smiled.

"I told you people always seem to want things they can't have." He smiled.

"I know that's why I trust you, because I know you are different. You are different than Krad for this reason...because you can love." She said, and kissed him again. He was involved now, and there was no turning back. He would stay with her until the bitter end. No one ever thought that he would have to do it literally, and that in one day, one of their lives would be cut short.


	9. Sep 22, 1927, Hard to starboard

Chapter 9: September 22, 1927, Hard to starboard

Chapter 9: September 22, 1927, Hard to starboard

As Dark and Rin stood on the bow, talking and just enjoying the evening, Captain Lowell and First Officer Simon Boudine were on the bridge, having an afternoon tea.

"We've had our fifth ice warning since we set sail, sir. This time it has been said that a huge ice field lie in our path, 50 north and 36 south." Boudine told the Captain, as he stared off into the sea. It was sunset now, getting blacker. The stars were beginning to come out, and it was nearing time for all of the passengers to head inside. It was a cold night, so no one wanted to stay out for much longer.

"It's been a while since there's been a calm this prominent." The Captain said, smiling a little. He always smiled.

"In all my years of sailing, I have never seen such a calm sea. It's kind of nice." He said, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Yes, sir. It is a very nice calm, though it will make the bergs a bit harder to see, sir." Boudine warned. The Captain said nothing, just nodding his head.

In the dining saloon, Krad was growing upset.

"Find her." He told his manservant, Henry Goldsmith, angrily. "It is a ship, and she is first class...there is only so many places she can be!" He grew angrier each minute.

"Find her, and when you do...find some way to get that boy she's with in trouble...I don't want my little girl becoming a slut now...do I?" He grinned evilly.

Back at the bow, Rin shuddered a little from the cold.

"Wanna go in?" Dark asked, noticing her chill. She looked at him, and smiled warmly.

"I suppose that wouldn't be such a half bad idea," she said, looking at him mischievously. "Would you mind coming to my room?" She asked. Dark gulped.

"Ahh, no. Not at all." He said, growing nervous.

"Okay then, let's get going. It's freezing out here, and I don't feel like catching a cold when we arrive in New York." She started, as they opened the gate. Dark took his coat off, and draped it over her shoulders. She looked back and smiled as she brought it up a little closer to her neck. She smiled to herself. It smelled like a cozy little family housecoat. All of her coats had always smelled of smoke from Krad's cigars, or strong perfume.

They walked down the stairs and into her room. The lights were all on, so she had to go through the room just to make sure there was no one there.

"It's all good, come on in." She said, as she peeked around the doorway, Dark waiting outside. He walked into the room, and immediately he felt as if he didn't belong.

"How is it?" She asked, almost sarcastically.

"Man...I dunno..." He laughed a little. "Will we be expecting anyone any time soon?" He asked,

"No, not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." She smiled. Dark thought, _'thank God for cigars and brandy_.'

"Would you mind if I went to change into something a little better than this?" She asked him, getting up and going to her wardrobe.

"No, go ahead!" He said. "Don't mind me, really."

"Alright." She pulled out a soft purple and pink lovely, long evening gown. It had a bow on the back, and went low on her chest. She went into her room, and changed, then coming out with the gown on, only gone for a few minutes. Dark decided to get up, and take a look around this elegant room.

"Wow, you look, nice!" He said, politely, as she came out.

"Well, thank you, Dark. Here, come sit down." She said, as she went over and sat on the couch. The room, in all fancy, was extraordinary luxurious, with 5 or six different sofas, or couches in each room. The ceiling and walls were a deep cherry wood color, the carpet soft and plush with roses decorating it. Dark went over, and sat on the couch. It was soft, and comfortable.

"Dark," she began. He looked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you, a question?" She looked down at her hands, in which she was now fumbling with.

"Of course, anything." He replied, wondering why she sounded so nervous.

"Why do you have automail...?" Darks heart froze, but her gaze softened it again, and he asked her a question.

"How do you know about auto mail?" He asked. She immediately turned red.

"I'm so sorry! Have I asked a question that is too personal?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. It's nothing too bad. I get asked that a lot." He said. "How do you know that is what it was?"

"Well, my younger brother, Nicholas had automail when he was just a child. It is extremely rare. I figured that when you mentioned you had a mechanic." She said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was...playing with a few friends by the train tracks one day, I guess they were squashing pennies. My brother, is deaf, and I know it was rather stupid for him to be playing by a railroad, but his friends were supposed to be watching him. Well for a moment, they turned their backs, and that's all it took. Nicholas couldn't hear the train coming, and didn't have a chance to move his arm..." She trailed off, as if she was envisioning the whole thing in her head.

"I'm so...sorry..." Dark said, saddened. He wasn't the only one who had gone through a lot in losing loved ones.

"They- the doctors couldn't do anything. They said the only way he would ever be fully functional again, was if he was equipped with automail." She told him.

"I see." Dark looked off to the side.

"How did you get yours?" She asked, looking over to him.

"Well...I lost my right arm and left leg, in an attempt to bring my mother back from the dead." He told her, almost worried of her reaction. He couldn't very well lie. She deserved the truth.

"Using alchemy." He said, almost under his breath.

"Alchemy? My... gosh...my father studied alchemy..." She put her hand to her mouth, as if shocked.

"He did?" Dark was a bit surprised. "What was his name?"

"P. J. Silversmith. He was a famous scientist when I was a little girl." She explained.

"Oh really...so that explains it..." He said, once again quietly. "I almost lost Dai, too."

"Lost...him?"

"Yeah...I already had to give my left leg without knowing it. It was all in "Equivalent Exchange." If I gave that, along with my blood, our mother was supposed to come back, but she didn't. I turned to Dai, who was only young, and saw him disappearing right before my eyes. In a frantic attempt to save him, I gave my right arm, too. In exchange for his life." He explained, looking down the whole time. He could never tell the story while looking the person in the eyes. It was like staring into his own soul, to see the person's reaction.

"I'm so sorry, Dark...I had no idea it was so tragic..." She said, sadly. "So, you have your left leg AND right arm as automail? How long have you had it?"

"Most of my life. It's become like a part of me, I guess." He took his glove off, and flexed his hand. She reached out, and put her hand on the cold metal, after taking her gloves off. He looked up at her, almost surprised. "I hope you don't..."

"I don't think any less of you, Dark." She said, reassuringly. "I don't love you any less." She smiled. He was just about to put his hand on her cheek, as they heard a click from the door. Rin looked at him, panicked, him the same. She grabbed his hand, and they both leaped off of the couch.

"Come on, this way!" She said, as they went out the back room door. Right behind them, was Goldsmith, racing towards them. He heard a door click in the far off room, and ran there. Soon, as they went out the door, him going out the same, he had them both in plain view.

"Come on come on!" Rin ran as fast as she could in her shoes, her three-inch heels. He was gaining on them. They ran down the stairs to second class, down the hall, running into unsuspecting passengers on the way.

"This way!" Dark turned her in the direction of a gated elevator. There were other men and women on their way down, so they figured they would just go along with them. As long as it was away from Goldsmith. Just as he was about to be about a foot in distance from them, the elevator doors clanged shut. He slammed them with his fist.

"You won't get away, damnit!" He cursed at them. On their way down, Rin gave him the finger. As soon as he saw this, he raced to the bottom stairs, and worked his way down.

As soon as they got to the last level of the ship, they rushed out of the elevator, and head in a random direction. Soon, they came to a small door.

"In here!" Dark pulled her into the room, in which was ear splittingly loud. Below, right next to their feet, was a ladder in which lead to the boiler room.

"What now?" Rin shouted.

"What!?" He asked. It was impossible to hear each other, so Dark just pointed down the ladder. They both started down, and as they both got to the bottom, Dark took her hand. They were amongst boiler men, and a lot of smoke. So much, you couldn't even see. He knew this place well, for he had been down here a lot, exploring and looking around. Together they ran through the room, the fire emanating from each massive iron boiler they passed.

It really was a huge room, and boiling hot. Greasy, dirty and hot boiler men worked alongside each other. They yelled orders, temperatures and commands to each other, running from boiler to boiler-feeding pounds of coal into the great furnaces. This was the heart of the ship, the whole reason it sailed on the ocean at the speed it did.

"Keep goin, you're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Dark shouted as they ran past the men.

"Hey! Hey, you two aren't supposed to be down here! What are you two doin down here?" A man shouted to them as they raced by. Rin's long dress, the bottom translucent, followed her, the smoke and the flames adding to the beauty of the gown.

They came to the end, where there was a door visible finally, through the thick smoke. They ran through the doors, and into a large room where there were boxes and boxes full of luggage, and valuables. Steerage, or the storage room. And there in the middle of the large room, was the same back Ford, 08 that they had seen loaded onto the ship on sailing day. They walked over to it, both a bit sweaty from the boiler room escapade. They breathed hard from all the running. They were certain Goldsmith would not find them here. This room was usually locked, and they had closed the door behind them. The door for some reason had been slightly ajar when they had burst through it.

"Mmm hmm..."Rin called attention to herself, just as Dark was about to jump into the drivers' seat.

"Oh, of course." He laughed, and got down, then opening the door for her and taking her hand, escorting her inside the car.

"Why, thank you." She said politely, and smiled.

"Now..." He said, as he hopped into the front seat. He beeped the horn, sending a loud echo bursting throughout the room, vibrating off of the walls.

"Where to, miss?" He asked her, looking back at her from the corner of his eye. She got up a bit, and put her hands on the back of the front seat, resting her head on his shoulder from behind.

"Take me to the stars..." She whispered into his ear. He could feel her breath on his skin. He looked back once more, and grinned a bit, wondering what she meant. Suddenly he got it. She then pulled him into the back seat, him surprised at first, but laughing all the same time. As soon as they were both in the back seat, comfortable, she took his right hand, and pulled his glove off. She held it against her cheek, the metal cold against her skin. She smiled. Their fingers entwined.

"You nervous?" He asked, grinning a little.

"No..." She shook her head, while searching his face.

"Dark...put your hands on me..." She said. He did so, and as soon as he did he couldn't help himself. He kissed her lips gently, his hand moved from her shoulder, to the back of her dress, where he unbuttoned it. She brought her hand up behind his neck, and undid his braid, allowing the golden locks of hair to fall onto his shoulders. She gazed into his eyes, longingly.

"In all my life...I have never met someone as wonderful as you...Dark." She said, as she gazed into his purple eyes. He put his finger on her lips.

"Same for me..." He said. She unbuttoned his tan vest, and shirt collar, exposing his automail. He then took her into another kiss. It was then and there, that the two knew they were meant for each other. It was then and there, that two souls, became one.

On the bridge in front of the wheel room, the Captain stood while holding some lemon tea, bobbing a lemon up and down in the warm liquid with his silver spoon. He stared out at the calm, black ocean. He was nervous. In all of his years at sea, he had never once seen such a flat calm. At this time of night, it was nearly impossible to see anything before you, in this black abyss.

"Sir." First Officer Simon Boudine came up next to the Captain.

"Yes, Mr. Boudine?" The Captain looked at the officer.

"Ice warnings, sir. We've just received another from the Britannia. She says we have in front of us a giant path of ice off of the Greenland Coast." The Boudine warned. He watched for the Captains reaction. He nodded his head.

"Yes, as I hear. Alright then. Run her hard to port, and keep the engines slow. We don't need to be going so fast in a field of ice. We're out to prove speed, not endurance. Headlines call her 'unsinkable' but I call her manmade. Anything could happen." The Captain was right. Anything could happen to tons of steel.

The Captain nodded his head in approval.

"I'm going in for the night. If the need be, come and rouse me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Boudine then raced off to the wheel room. "Hard to port!" He shouted loudly, so all members could hear him.

Back in storage, the old cars windows were fogging up. A hand went against one of the windows suddenly, and left an imprint, then sliding back down. Dark looked down at Rin. They were both wrapped with black towels they had found in the glove compartment of the car.

"You're trembling..." She said to him, as she took her hand and put it on his cheek.

"I'm okay." He said. He then lay his head down on her chest, and she kissed his forehead softly.

The officers Krad had sent, along with Mr. Goldsmith ran down the boiler room ladder, quickly running to the closest man they could find.

"They ran down there!" He shouted, pointing to the storage room, and at the car.

"Thank you." Goldsmith flipped him off a dime for his 'troubles.'

"Over here." A servant said, carrying a very large flashlight. When they saw the print on the window, they grew silent.

"Psst! Over here!" He made a forwarding motion. He braced himself on the door handle, and swung the door open.

"Gotcha!" He shouted, but to his bewilderment, they weren't there. No evidence whatsoever they had even been there at all.

Dark and Rin ran up on deck, laughing, as they left the men in storage behind them, Dark wearing the jacket he had "borrowed" from a First Class man earlier that evening, when he had tried to talk to Rin.

"Did you see those guys' face? Did you see them?" Dark said, very amused that they managed to get out of the room just in time to get away, and watch the men's face as they realized Dark and Rin were gone.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you, Dark." She said, looking into his eyes. His hair was still down, and it blew in the wind.

"That's crazy!" he said playfully.

"I know, that's why I trust it." She said, and looked into his eyes. They kissed again, this time, with an audience. Lookouts Louis Heights and Alex Michaels looked over the crow's nest at the two. Not spying just bored. And freezing.

"Wouldja look at that." Louis said, as he rubbed his hands together.

"They're probably a lot warmer than we are, I bet." Alex said, rubbing his hands together, also.

"Well if 'at's what it take fr' us to get warm, I'd rather not." He said playfully, pushing Alex a bit as he leaned back into the crows nest. They both then resumed their post, both still laughing a little. Then, out of the ominous black of the ocean, loomed a large, jagged object, right in front of them. Louis' eyes got wide, and for a moment he froze.

"Bugger Me!" He shouted in his English accent, and then frantically rang the large iron bell suspended on a rope next to him. He picked up the phone, and called the bridge. The phone rang for a moment.

"Pick up, you bastards!" He shouted into the phone. No one was answering. At the bridge, a steward by the name of Nathaniel Hockley answered the phone.

"Yes, what do you see?" He spoke into the phone, after he had flipped the telegraph switch.

"Iceberg, right ahead!" Louis shouted into the phone.

"Thank you!" Hockley switched the phone off, and ran to the wheel room.

"Iceberg, right ahead!" He shouted to the men.

"Hard to starboard!" First officer Boudine ordered his men. Third Officer A. Smartly began to vigorously turn the wheel, grabbing each giant handle and spinning it as quickly as he could. Boudine rushed to the telemeter, which held all the ships commands, and switched it to 'stop.' "Smartly turn!" He shouted to the wheelman.

Below in the engine room, some men who were on break noticed the change in the telemeter switch.

"FULL ASTERN!" The headmaster shouted, dropping his tea, and rushing to help the men. "Come on men, go, go! Let's go! Full astern!" He shouted, as he ran throughout the hot room.

"Hard over!" Smartly could turn the wheel no more. It was as far left as it could go.

"Helms hard over, sir." An officer came up next to Boudine, as he stood at the bridge, waiting, and watching. She wasn't turning.

In the engine room, it was frantic, but orderly.

"Go lads, go!" The head boiler man shouted to the crew. Men slid down the ladders, and ran to their posts.

"Bring the steam down! Bring it down!" A man shouted, as he ran to the steam wheel. The pressure gauge immediately slowed. Red lights flashed in every corner of the room, now making it even redder than before.

"Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" The same man shouted to the crew.

"Hold it!" The headmaster shouted. The massive engines, each weighing 1,000 tons, began to slow, each rotation slower than before. In result of this, the large bronze propellers began to slow, also.

"Hold it!" The headmaster shouted, pausing to look at the engines.

"Now! Engage the reversing engine!" He shouted to the men. A coalman then raced to the 'reverse engine' switch, and brought the long, heavy iron switch down to the floor. All at once, the gigantic engines grinded to a halt, shaking the whole room. Then, slowly at first, they both began to go in the reverse direction than before. When the ship had set off from Southampton, it had taken them ten minutes to build them up to their full speed, but this time, three minutes. The propellers then began to reverse along with the engines, sending the ship hopefully to the left. The headmaster took the steam wheel, and began turning it frantically as fast as he could, knocking the person who had been doing it out of the way. This wasn't a time for hurt feelings. The giant engines were now building momentum, each one working at an astonishing speed, rotating back and forth and growing faster as the pressure slowed.

The lookout, Louis Heights was still standing at his post, with Alex Michael's, watching. His heart race, his hands shook as he rested them on the bridge. Boudine stood at the bridge, watching the berg and the tip of the ship.

"Why aren't they turning?!" He said, stamping his feet against the ground, impatiently. "Is it hard over?" He asked Smartly.

"Yes, sir, hard over." Smartly answered. Boudine stood at the bridge, watching the berg, face to face as if it was his worst enemy. Right now, it most certainly was. The engines worked at maximum speed, each one going so fast it seemed no man made object could stop them. The power was to great, and if they tried, they would be killed. Envision it as the wheels of a locomotive going down a hill, the pistons attached to the wheels rotating vigorously.

"Come on...come on...turn." Boudine gripped the bridge.

"It's gonna hit!" A Louis shouted. He had climbed down the crow's nest to the very tip of the ship, along the railing. He ran back, as the massive berg loomed over him. Then with a grinding scrape, the iceberg unmercifully pierced the side of the great ship, shaking the inside and outside, breaking Dark and Rin's kiss.

"What was that?" Rin asked. And as soon as she had, she was answered. After it had hit the bow, the iceberg continued on, past the ship. They saw it now, going by them. As it did, a large chunk of ice fell onto the deck, breaking apart as it hit the floor.

"Get back!" Dark shouted, and put his hand in front of Rin, as if to push her back a little.

They walked up closer to the bridge, and noticed what had happened. Stewards in groups rushed past them, heading towards the Captains Quarters.

"This is bad..." Dark said, noticing the commands they were giving out, and the way they whispered to each other in secret, like they didn't want to be heard by any passengers.

"We should go tell mother and Krad..." Rin said, and pulled him towards the First Class entrance.

Back on the bridge...

"Hard to port! Hard to port!" Boudine shouted, running to the wheel room again. He flipped a switch and immediately, the watertight doors began to shut. In the boiler room, the men noticed this and frantically began running underneath them. There were no stopping doors made of steel. They were meant to keep the frigid water out of the ship, meaning they could keep anything out.

"Come on men! Go! They're shutting the doors! Let's go!" The head boiler man shouted, motioning with his hand to go out the door. He would wait until the last man came, to get himself out, if that the door hadn't already shut. He got himself out, leaving the large room behind. Men still scrambled around though. In one corner, where the water was rushing out of a door, men were scrambling underneath it. If their foot was caught, there was no getting out. The last man wrenched himself out, and the door slammed behind him. All of the doors were shut. Some men still left frantically searched for an exit where there was none. They found a ladder, and climbed up, careful not to slip. They were covered in grease, so it was slippery. The last man went up through the ladder, where Dark and Rin had come down to storage. The cold water raced into that room, too, wiping out the men that had been previously looking for the two. Boxes float around already. There was no escaping.

On decks, the Captain emerged from his room. He had retired early that evening and had felt the clatter. "What was that, Mr. Boudine?" He asked, looking around. The deck had already begun to slant, and he could feel it.

"An iceberg, sir. I put her hard to port, and ran the engines full astern. I tried to port round it, but she hit and-"

"Close the watertight doors." The Captain said, firmly, realizing the intensity of the situation.

"Doors are closed, sir." Boudine answered, his jaw was locked firmly in place. The Captain then began to quickly walk over to the edge of the ship.

"All stop." He ordered.

"Aye, sir." Boudine dutifully followed the Captain.

"Find the Carpenter, get him to sound the ship.

"Yes, sir." Boudine answered, and went off to retrieve the carpenter.

Down below, in third class, water had begun raging into the rooms, underneath doors and in some places, rushing in from doors, bursting them open. Daisuke had slept up top in the bunk bed they had been sleeping in, and when he jumped down, his feet hit the freezing water.

"What the- what is this?" He asked. Nichole, Gabriel and their mother had arisen with him. "We better get out of here, let's go!" He said, as he took the ladies and led them out of the room.

"What's happening?" Little Nichole asked, wiping her sleepy eyes. Daisuke looked at her uncertainly.

"I'm not really sure, but it'll be okay. Just come with your mom and I, and don't lose us." Daisuke said as they raced out into the hall. As they arrived in the main corridor for third class, they were caught up in a large struggle of third class passengers.

"Don't let go of our hands!" Daisuke warned.

"Okay..." Gabriel and Nichole both said, as they tried to keep up. Nichole was dragging a little stuffed rabbit, all torn and tattered along with her, making sure not to hit it on the ground. Rats were scurrying ahead of the large crowd. It seemed like the father they got to the main gate, more and more people seemed to appear. Why weren't they getting anywhere...

In First Class, it was a bit different. There had not been water yet, but there was a noticeable tilt to the rooms. As a steward was going by, Tamwyn opened the door of her first class suite, and approached him, getting his attention. She was dressed in an evening gown now, more comfortable.

"Excuse me, sir, why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder." She asked him. She had always been a bit nervous, so she had to find out what was going on.

"Ma'am, we've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?" The Steward asked.

"No...no thank you." She said, as she retreated back into her room. As the two of them were talking, the ships designer Mr. Alex Shrouder rushed to the Captains Quarters, all of his blueprints in his hands, rolled up underneath his arms. He walked swiftly up the stairs, until he approached the room. As he walked up the stairs, he had to use the railing. The stairs were steeper than usual.

Dark and Rin rushed to her room, only to find the room full of officers. Policeman. As they went inside, Goldsmith slipped Rin's pure diamond engagement ring into Edwards' pocket. It had been worth around a million.

"We've been looking for you two..." Goldsmith said, as if to distract him.

"Two things dear to me have disappeared from my sight, now that one of them has returned to me, shall we take care of the other?" Krad said, hate in his voice.

"Krad, there has been a great emergency, and-" She started.

"Indeed there has been. I have been robbed!" Krad said, looking right at Dark.

"Search him." He said. The Master-At-Arms took the jacket off of Dark.

"What is this about? What the hell is this?!" Dark said, very confused. The Master-At-Arms read the label in the hood of the coat.

"Property of A.L. Ryerson." He said, looking at Dark.

"I just borrowed it! I was gonna give it back, I swear!" Dark fended for himself. A man came from behind him, and cuffed his two wrists together in handcuffs. Then, the ring was pulled out of the jacket. Darks eyes grew angry, and full of hate.

"Rin you know I didn't do it! You know me!" Dark shouted.

"Th...that's impossible! I was with him the whole time!" Rin tried to believe it.

"Perhaps when you were changing into your evening gown, dear." Krad volunteered, looking at Dark. He looked frantically at Rin. All she did was stare blankly at him, like she didn't know who to believe.

"Rin! You know me! You know I didn't do it!" Dark shouted, as the Master-At-Arms dragged him out of the room, in handcuffs. Rin made no notion to stop them.

"Been quite the little slut, haven't you?" Krad said. He then slapped her face again, harder than the last time.

Suddenly, a steward entered the room with lifejackets in his hands.

"Sir, I hate to be an inconvenience, but-"

"Not now! Can't you see we're busy at the moment?" Krad said, glaring over at the steward.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cameron, but you've been asked to put your lifebelts on, and come up on deck." The man said. He handed Krad and Rin life jackets.

"Not now!"

"Well, that is too bad, Mr. Cameron, Captains orders." The steward, said, and went out the door

Soon, Mr. Alex Shrouder had arrived at the Captains Quarters.

"Sir, here I have the blueprints of the ship." He said, as he spread a large one of the ship across a mahogany table. Around him, the Captain and the stewards, Boudine and Smartly gathered to hear Mr. Shrouders' explanation.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel, in ten minutes...In the forepeak, in all three holds, and in boiler room 6."

"That's right, sir." Boudine answered.

"That's five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head, water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E Deck...from one, to the next, back, and back. There's no stopping it." He explained. His voice was stern. He was a kind man at heart, but if there was one man who knew this ship better, it was him. When people needed direction, he was the man they would go to.

"The pumps, we open the pumps." The Captain tried to shed some hope on the situation.

"The pumps will buy you time, but minutes only." Mr. Shrouder looked the Captain straight in the face.

"From this moment, no matter what we do, Arcetannia, will founder.

"But this ship can't sink!" The chief engineer said, disbelief on his face and through his voice.

"She's made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can, and she will. It's a mathematical certainty." Shrouder explained. The Captains face was grave.

"How much time?" He asked.

"An hour, two at most." Mr. Shrouder answered. The Captain looked over to First Officer Boudine.

"And how many on board, Mr. Boudine?" The Captain asked. Although he was afraid of the reply, he didn't show it.

"Two thousand, two hundred souls on board, sir." Boudine answered.


	10. Sep 22, 1927, Unable to stay

Chapter 10: September 22, 1927, Unable to stay, unwilling to leave

Chapter 10: September 22, 1927, Unable to stay, unwilling to leave

The Captain stood on the bridge with his hands behind his back observing the scene, thinking of what to do.

"Two thousand two hundred souls on board, with 26 lifeboats, each lifeboat with a capacity of 37 seats, 37 people in each boat. By the end of tonight, nine hundred and sixty two people will be left in the freezing ocean, with no where to go. Nine hundred and sixty two lives, Mr. Boudine." The Captain addressed Mr. Boudine, as he stared into space.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Boudine said. He too, knew what would come of this night. He felt a grip of pain for the families who would not be greeting loved ones when they had, or were to arrive in New York.

"Women and children first, sir?" He asked his Captain.

"Yes, women and children first." The Captain answered, nodding his head, and trying to put on a smile.

Mr. Boudine ran down the bridge stairs, and on decks. There were already people on decks, scrambling and worried, although not panicked, yet.  
He arranged people by class, men and women. Already there were women showing resistance to be separated from their husbands, children crying as they were separated from their fathers and grandparents. He then approached Second Officer Charles Cannoby.

"Go below decks, and wake people up from their sleep. If they refuse to come out, open the door with force. I want every soul on this ship on this deck." He told Cannoby, his jaw tightening.

"Yes sir." Cannoby headed down the stairs to the First Class corridors. There were ghostly, with their white wallpaper and stillness. He took a deep breath, and began to walk down the hall, banging on doors, and shouting.

"Everyone out of their cabins and on decks right now!" He shouted repetitively. Although he knew many people would be angry, this depended on their lives. Tamwyn then emerged from her cabin, looking around.

"Sir, what has happened?" She asked, aroused from sleep.

"Miss, I'm afraid we have hit an iceberg. It is Captain Lowell's orders to make your way onto above decks. There will be life belts available for you anywhere you can find them." Cannoby explained. Terror struck her, as she rushed inside her cabin to retrieve her things.

"Miss, you will want to go as soon as possible. There isn't much time." He warned her. After bidding her farewell, he strode down the hall repeating his same job as before. Tamwyn rushed into her room, and grabbed a jacket for going above decks. All of the rest of her things, she left behind. She raced to Maria's stateroom, and knocked on her door.

"Maria!" She shouted. "Maria!" Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Tamwyn, what in Gods' name do you think you're doing at this ungodly hour?" Maria asked, stunned.

"The ship has hit an iceberg, Maria." She warned. "It was Captains orders to retreat to above decks." She told her friend. Tamwyn's face was terror struck.

"You mean..."

"Yes. The ship is sinking. There is not much time, so please hurry. I cannot wait for you, so please if you see me once again, bid me farewell, as I will you. If I do not, then it has been most the pleasure in becoming your friend." Tamwyn explained. She embraced Maria.

"As it has been you." Maria smiled.

"I must go now. Please hurry and get a lifebelt on." Tamwyn bid farewell to her friend, and continued down the hall.

Below decks...

Dark was brought down a long corridor, and into a room, where there was a small circular window. Goldsmith chained the cuffs to a pole in the middle of the room. Dark felt the grip of reality, and began to feel very nervous. Goldsmith smirked.

"Couldn't get away with this one...could you? Mr. Niwa." He smirked an evil smirk. "How dare you go and make a little slut out of our dear Rin... I would have hoped you would've had a little more courtesy towards a lady... you probably forced her into it..." Goldsmith said, getting closer to Dark, who was furious.

"Heh. Ask her yourself...she'd rather be with a man who loves her..." Dark replied hotly. At this, Goldsmith kneed Dark in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain, and fell the floor, his sight getting blurry. Goldsmith sat at the desk, taking a bullet out of his pocket, and rolling it down the slant of the desk. Every time, it seemed to go a little faster down, and into Goldsmith's lap.

"Would you look at that...the ship is going down quick... it seems there isn't going to be much time before all of this...and you...is at the bottom of the ocean..." Goldsmith said. "Of course...I shan't be a part of it...so I bid you farewell. I will give the little slut my best for you..." He said, as he walked out the door. Dark slipped down onto the floor. The cuffs were cutting into his wrist, and if only... he could turn his right arm into a blade, and cut through the chains. But in order to do that, he needed to clap his hands together...and that he could not do, without someone pressing his hands together. They were at the perfect angle, so he couldn't press them together by himself. He sighed, and sank down even lower. He would die here he knew it.

"Rin..." He thought of her smiling face. She had thought he had stolen her ring... and the thought of that was almost too hard for him to bear. Then, his mind slipped back to his brother.

"Dai..." He said, as a small tear came into the corner of his eye. He would probably never see him again.

_"Well..."_ He thought. _"At least I got his body back the way it was..."_ Dark said, depression in his voice. He looked out the window, and was surprised to see that the window was under water, completely submerged. He was now looking out into a black, deep abyss.

"Oh... dammit..." He cursed, as he looked around the room.

Above decks...

Rin, her mother, and Krad were now all up on deck, watching, and waiting. Rin just stood there, staring off blankly into the horizon. She then saw Goldsmith come up on deck, and walk over to Krad, who had his arm wrapped firmly around her as to not let her go anywhere. She saw Krad smile, and laugh a little, as Goldsmith whispered into his ear. Immediately, she knew. Dark hadn't taken the ring. She knew this because when they were in the storage room, she had reached into his pocket for something, she couldn't remember what, and had felt nothing. He hadn't tried to stop her. She looked at Krad, and suddenly began to run the other way, slipping away from his grasp. He noticed immediately, and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted. She smiled, and through a punch at him, so hard it knocked him back to the floor. She stood over him.

"Away from you, and to Dark. I would rather be with a man who loves me..." She glared at Goldsmith. It was exactly what Dark had said. "And to a man who I love in return." She said, and with that, she ran off to below decks. She ran to the stairs that led down to third class, and almost fell onto the floor. The stairs were tipped up just enough to send you to the ground. She gripped the railing, and made her way down. There wasn't any water yet at this end, but where Dark was, water had begun to pour into the room, and as soon as Rin reached the very bottom, she was submerged in freezing water. She gasped, and held her breath. It did feel like thousands of knives stabbing into her...

Below decks...

Daisuke, Nichole and Gabriel along with their mother ran to the crowd of people, who were all crowding around each other, and shouting. He saw Elizabeth in the mess, and immediately called to her.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted. She turned, and was all of the sudden very happy to see him.

"Daisuke!" She ran to him among all of the people, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. He blushed a little, but got over it, putting his hand on her back.

"Daisuke...I'm so scared...what's going to happen... to us..." She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know...really..." He said, as he looked ahead to the gate.

"They're not letting us through... they have the gates locked!" She said, frantically. Daisuke looked ahead, to see the white gates closed shut, stewards guarding them. One had a gun. Daisuke became angry. He was getting these people out of here alive if it killed him. He and his brother had always tried to help people, and now, if this were the last time, it would be worth it.

Rin began to crawl down the main hallway, it deserted, and ghostly. She shivered from the cold, but all she could think of now, was Dark.  
He sat in the room, panicked, and lost. Water began to creep underneath the door.

"Oh, shit!" He shouted, and began to bang on the metal pole with the handcuffs.  
Rin heard this, and began to go in the direction. She knew it was Dark, because of the tone of his voice and the banging. She called to him.

"DARK!" She shouted, hoping to hear a response. Dark froze, hearing her voice.

"RIN! I'M HERE!" He made as much noise as he could, so she would have sound to go by. She was getting closer, but she had to hurry, water was pouring in from the back hall.

"DARK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She shouted.

"In here!" He said, as he heard her getting closer. She grabbed a pipe from the top of the hall; because the water was getting so deep she could no longer walk on the floor. She swung herself over to his door, and with her foot, banged it open. It sent a rush of water into the room, but it quickly began to drain into the room next to them, buying them more time.

"Rin! You came back!?" He said, so happy to see her.

"Of course I did! I know you didn't do it!" She said, as she pressed her lips against his.

"Okay, okay we need to get me out of here. I need you to press my hands together!" He said. She looked at him uncertain.

"Just trust me!" He said. "There isn't much time!" He shouted above the rushing water. She pressed his hands together.

"Now, touch my left hand to my right hand!" She did so, and in a beam of light, a large blade was sent forth from his automail. She looked at it in awe. He then clapped his hands together, and put his hands back to normal.

"Come on!" He said, and grabbed her hand to get her out of the room before it was completely submerged. When they went out into the hall, it was deeper than when she had gone in. The water came up to their chests now.

"Damn that's freaking' cold!" He said, as he brought her to dry floor. They made it to the end of the hall, when all of the sudden, they felt the ship tip a little more, and then, a strange noise come from the door at the end of the hall. He looked at Rin. He then heard the cry of a small child, and ran in that direction without even thinking.

"Dark!" Rin shouted, as she ran after him. There, at the end of the hall in front of the door, was a little girl, holding a stuffed bear, and crying profusely.

"It's okay! It's okay, come here." He said, softly, as he picked the little girl up and put her against his chest.

"Come on!" He shouted, as suddenly, he looked at the door in front of them, terror struck. He ran, and she followed. The door was going to burst open, and flood the hall at any second. He grabbed her hand, and raced towards the stairway. Suddenly, he felt the ground underneath him shake, and looked back, to see the door burst open, tons of gallons of ocean water rushing in behind them. He began to run faster. A man from the hall came rushing up behind them, and took the little girl, angrily speaking to Dark in German. He understood, and spoke back as they were running.

"Come on!" He said to them, as they all made their way to the third class hall. He had to find Daisuke.  
It didn't take long for them to encounter men and women, along with their children all panicked in the hall. The girl and the man they had rescued went back to the mother.

"Dai! Daisuke where are you?!" Dark shouted above all of the people. Daisuke turned around to see his brother, and was grateful to see Rin with him.

"Brother! They won't let us out! They have the gates locked!" Daisuke shouted. Dark grinned.

"We'll see about that!" Dark shouted. He made his way to the front of the gate. Daisuke followed him. Daisuke went up and went face to face with a young steward his age, who looked new at this whole business. Terror was in his face, and it was clear he was afraid for all of the people down here behind the gates.

"Let us out! Come on! There's women and children down here!" Daisuke shouted. The boy, panicked and not knowing what to do, raised his gun.

"I cannot." He spoke with little authority. Daisuke did not back down.

"How would you feel if your family was down here!?" Daisuke shouted angrily. The boy thought for a moment, and as soon as Daisuke began to rattle at the gates, and clap his hands together, the boy raised his gun. Dai felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he fell to the floor. Panic struck Dark, as he saw Elizabeth cry out Daisuke's name, and his younger brother fall to the floor.

"Dai! Daisuke!" Dark shouted. Daisuke lie on the floor, bleeding. He looked up at his brother, and Elizabeth. His brown vest was staining with blood. Dark shot a glance at the boy, whose face was full of shock, and terror.

"Is this what you wanted?!" Dark shouted. Elizabeth held Daisuke in her lap, as tears fell down her cheeks. Daisuke wasn't dead, but he was losing blood. He coughed up some blood onto his white undershirt. The boy who had shot him took a step back, terror in his face. Dark took a step back, and then crouched next to his bleeding younger brother.

"Dai, can you stand?" Dark asked. He took Daisuke's hand.

"Yeah, I think." Daisuke began to stand up, anger in his eyes. He looked at the boy once more, through the gates.

"It's your choice. Open the gates, or all of these innocent people will die, without ever the chance, the smallest chance, for survival. Choose who you want to be. You are the only one who can." Daisuke explained. The boy looked at him, and brought the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the gate, his hands shaking like mad. He looked at Daisuke.

"Take care of yourself, lad." He said, and looked at Elizabeth. "And take care of your girl there. She's a sweetheart." He said, as he opened the door. Daisuke nodded.

"Will do. You take care of yourself, also. Get out, alive." Daisuke said, as he opened the gate. As soon as the doors began to open, the hundreds of people swarmed through the gates, and up the stairs.

"Come on, guys!" Daisuke looked over to Nichole Gabriel and their mother. It was nearly close, and it had been an hour since the hit. There wasn't much time left.

They all ran along with the crowd, Dark had to get the women in the lifeboats, he and Daisuke would find another way to get out alive.

"Come on, let's get you into a lifeboat." Dark said to Rin. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Krad and Goldsmith.

"I'm not leaving you again, Dark. I will stay until I cannot any longer." She said. It was the same with Elizabeth. Daisuke tried to coax her into the boat, just as any good man would. He was seventeen now, and it was time to play his rightful role as a gentleman. He looked over at his brother.

People were now crowding the decks, panic evident in the air. There was music coming from somewhere, although from where it was from, Dark didn't care.  
Daisuke then looked over to a family, both of the little girls and the mother being put into the boat by stewards, the little girls crying and reaching out for their father.

"Daddy! Please! Please don't leave us!" They cried. The mother sat there, crying as well. The man stepped back, and put his hand in his pocket, soon bringing out a little white handkerchief. He gave that to the youngest, and his silver pocket watch to his oldest. Daisuke was surprised to see that it was a State Alchemist's watch. This man was going to die with honor, instead of use Alchemy to save himself. Daisuke smiled.

"Daddy's only going to be gone for a little while, okay? I promise." The man said to his two little girls, looking at his wife.  
Dark looked at Rin, whose eyes were welling with tears.

"You need to get a boat! There is no other way!" Dark said, trying his hardest.

"I don't want to leave you!" Rin buried her head in his chest, crying. He put his hand on her head. Suddenly, Krad came up from behind them.

"Come on now, Rin. Mr. Mousy have a plan. I assure you he will be put in a boat. I have made a deal with the stewards. He will just be in a different boat, okay, sweetpea?" Krad said. He cast a glance at Elizabeth. She could tell he was lying through his teeth. Rin looked at Dark. He knew, too. But anything to get her to safely was what he would go with.

"Yeah, see? I'll be fine? We'll get into a boat as soon as they start letting men on, okay?" Dark said, putting his hands on her cheeks, and wiping away her tears. Daisuke looked at Krad. Krad quickly looked away.

"Promise..." She said. "Promise me...you will live." She said, putting her hand behind his neck.

"I promise." He said, as he kissed her lips, and led her to a boat. Krad grinned.

"Let's go, miss, into the boat." A steward said, as he lifted Rin into a lifeboat, taking them away from one last kiss. She looked up at him, the distress rockets illuminating the sky.

"Promise...Dark..." She said, as the boat was lowered. He nodded to her, and looked down at her one last time, as she was lowered into the water. Dark looked at Krad.

"You're a sly man, you know." Dark said. He knew there had never been a deal. Daisuke looked at his younger brother. Elizabeth clung to his arm.

"Yes I know, but you see Mr. Mousy, I make my own luck in this world." Krad said. All of the sudden, every part of Rin began to crawl up toward the edge of the lifeboat, and towards the window. She had to be with Dark. She had promised him her life... she had given herself to him...he was now part of her. If she just left now, she would never feel whole again. She leapt up just in time to the window. Dark looked down to see her clinging to the window frame. People were shocked at what she had done, but the people still on the ship helped her up into the boat. Her choice was her choice. Dark was shocked, and immediately began to run to the second level deck to meet her. As soon as he saw her, he ran to her, and embraced her, then kissing her lips.

"You're so crazy! Why the hell did you do that?!" Dark asked, smiling, and laughing a little.

"I just couldn't live without you!" She said, as she hugged him. Dark then saw Goldsmith and Krad out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh man, come on! Let's go!" Dark took her hand, and they went through the first class entrance, and into the dining room, which was now darkened. There was water creeping up at the far end of the room. Rin looked at Dark.

"We need to get to the other side, then find Dai!" He said, as they began to run to the doors on the other side. By the time they got back up, little did they realize, all of the boats would be gone.

Up on deck, Daisuke and Elizabeth were watching and waiting for Dark and Rin to come back.

"Dai, I don't see them..." She said, worriedly. Daisuke looked on, searching the crowd of people.

"I know... but..." Daisuke needed to get her into a boat. He looked at her, firmly. "Elizabeth, you need to get into a boat, and stay there until I can find you...okay? I promise I'll live...I'll find your boat after I know my brother is safe." He explained. She gripped his shirt, as a small tear fell from her eye.

"Promise." He reassured her.

"I trust you, Daisuke..." She said. Then, she leaned up, and kissed his lips softly. Daisuke blushed, and smiled. She put her hand on the back of his neck, and looked into his eyes. He kissed her back, and then, took her hand. He helped her into the small boat, saddened that she had to leave. As long as she was safe, was all he was concerned with. He took a deep breath.

"Goodbye..." She said, and with that, she was lowered into the water. Daisuke gripped is stomach where he had been shot. It was bad, he knew. He coughed up a small bit of blood. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked out into the ocean one last time. Then, with a heavy heart, he made his way back towards where Dark and Rin had gone. He had to find them, before it was too late. The deck was beginning to slant, and people were now becoming frightened, panicked. He sighed. He couldn't stay much longer, and keep his promise to Elizabeth.  
He was unable to stay on the ship for much longer before it would be impossible to stand, but unwilling to leave. He had his brother and Katrina to see out, first. Before the night was done, he would not leave until he knew they would be okay. He then looked up at the stars. Even if these were the last stars he would ever look up and see


	11. Sep 23, 1927, Death of a Leviathan

Chapter 11: September 23, 1927, Death of a Leviathan

Chapter 11: September 23, 1927, Death of a Leviathan

Dark and Rin ran to the other side of the dining room, and after a few yards, they felt the cold water of the North Atlantic seeping into their shoes. Dark knew, that if he got too much water into his shoe, then his automail would freeze up, and rust. If that happened, it would be all over. He turned around, to see Goldsmith running up behind them, his face in an angry, twisted grin. Rin grabbed the back of Dark coat, and held tight as they ran.

"It's going to be freezing... so you need to keep yourself moving, and try not to stand completely still for too long." Dark warned her, as they opened the doors into the main hallway. The Grand Staircase was right above them, the floors were full of rushing people. They were now at the place where Dark had escorted her to dinner. She looked up at him. He stared ahead, as they ran up the staircase. All of the sudden, a huge rush of water came in from the hallway doors, sweeping them out from under their feet.

"Dark!" Rin screamed, as she was swept away. She felt something hard hit her head, but the cold was so bad, she wasn't as affected by it. She grew dizzy, and tried to stand.

"Rin! Hang on!" Dark shouted, reaching out for her. He could faintly see her hand above the water.

"Keep your head above water, and your hands so I know where you are!" He shouted, frantically searching for her. She swam back to the staircase, and climbed up the oak railings. They were all that was left. She climbed up to where it was dry, as Dark swam to her assist. They had to get to the top. As they both climbed the stairs, Goldsmith came from the top, with his gun. He pointed it at Dark, and shot. Dark felt a horrible pain in his left shoulder, but forced himself to stay on his feet. He then pointed it at Rin.

"Get down!" He shouted, as they ran through the hallway, and into the second-class dining room. This one was not as elegant as the first, but there was still China wear on the floor, which was now flooding. They went in, Dark pulling her behind a table, as to try to hide from Goldsmith. He came in, gun in hand, looking around. He would miss nothing.

"I know you're in here... you little slut...and your bastard of a boyfriend..." He said, looking around.

"Come out...there isn't much time...and as soon as you know it...you'll be dead in here, and underwater..." He said, trying to coax them out. He went dangerously close to the table they were hiding behind, and pointed his gun at the one next to them. He looked to his left, and saw them.

"GO!" Dark shouted to Rin, who was now beginning to grab Dark's hand, and run. Before Goldsmith could shoot, Dark kicked the gun out of his hand, and threw a punch at his jaw. Goldsmith struck Dark in the stomach, sending him to the floor. Dark grabbed his stomach, and stood up.

"Dark!" Rin shouted, as she got up, and went to Dark. She couldn't leave him.

"You stay away from him!" Goldsmith shouted, and pointed his gun at Rin. Dark transformed his automail into the blade again, and sliced at the gun, chopping it right in half. Goldsmith watched as his gun was swept away by the water that was quickly rushing into the room.

"You're not much without that gun, now are you?" Dark asked, grinning. He threw another punch at the man, sending him sailing into a table. Glass shattered from underneath him, as he fell to the floor. He rose, but his face was caked in blood. Suddenly, a great moan came from deep within the ship, and below their feet, the ground began to shake beneath them. Rin looked at Dark, her face full of fear, and concern. Dark knew what was happening, and knew what they needed to do. Get out, and fast.

"Come on! He ships going to split! Grab my hand now!" He shouted, as he grabbed her hand. They went out of the room, leaving Goldsmith behind. He was done with. Suddenly, a great creak came from beneath them, and they seemed as though they were beginning to slant, now noticeably. Before, it had been a little bit by the minute, but now they could feel it happening. They ran as fast as they could, evading falling glass. A steward's cart began to roll down the room, and crashed into the wall, breaking the glass and expensive China wear.

"Come on! It's close! We need to get to the end!" Dark shouted, as they scurried to the end as fast as their legs would take them. The floor began to shake, and the lights around them began to dim at an alarming rate. A light fixture crashed to the ground, and the sound of shrieking people could be heard throughout the ship. He was worried sick about Daisuke.

Above decks...

Daisuke held tight to a railing. The ship was splitting he knew this. What he also knew was that Dark and Rin were also in the ship. He looked out among the lifeboats, and saw Elizabeth. There she sat in the wooden boat, as this leviathan, which had been built out of honor, was beginning to die. She held her hand to her mouth, as she saw the screaming people, all running to the end. They all wanted to be at the end, and stay on as long as they could.

"My Daisuke..." She said to herself, as she watched in terror. Now, the more water the great ship took in, the faster it went down. Now she could see with her own eyes it slipping beneath the waves.

"Row lads, row!" The crewman said, as he breathed in his hands, to keep himself warm.

"We must get away from the ship, as far away as we can! If we don't the suction will pull us down!" He shouted. Elizabeth took an oar, and began to row. She hated the idea of rowing away from Daisuke, but it was her only choice. She didn't take her eyes off of him the whole time.  
Inside the ship, the third class area had been completely submerged, nothing left but seawater. There were people who had died in their rooms because the crewmen, those who had made it too late when the man had opened the gate for Daisuke, had kept them below. The water slowly crawled up the stairs of E-Deck. The room Dark and Daisuke had stayed in was one of the many rooms that had been submerged. Water then began to rush into the first class dining area, which was the end opposite to where all of the people had begun to gather. Lifeboats were still available. Order had been lost, and now, it was mostly anyone who could scramble in. There was no time for rules.  
The captain stood at his post, his men right next to him, standing by their post.

"Well done men." The captain said, clearing his throat. "You've done your duties. Now, I'm afraid it's every man for himself." He said, nodding the men a last farewell. They all shook his hand, and departed, nodding to each other.

"It's been a pleasure working with all of you, I assure you." One man said, as he shook another's hand.

"As it has been." The man replied. "Meet me some time for a brandy now, will you?" The man said, trying to be cheerful.

"Will do." The crewman replied. They said their last farewells, and departed. The captain was last seen walking into his quarters, and locking the doors behind him.  
By this time, the bow was now completely submerged. Daisuke, as he stood on the decks around all of the screaming people. He could hear prayers being said, and screaming. He looked around frantically for his brother, who was just coming above decks.

"BROTHER!" Daisuke shouted, as he ran to Dark and Rin, grateful to see them both alive.  
"Dai, get in that boat! We're going to find one! You need to go!" Dark told his younger brother.

"No. I need to stay with you!" Daisuke said, as he stepped closer.

"Daisuke! Listen to me! You promised Elizabeth you would live... so you must go and get into a boat!" Dark shouted.

"I have to swim to her boat! I promised I would!" Daisuke said, as he stepped back, now ready to jump. He had to, before he had a chance to get sucked under water, from the suction of the ship. Darks' hair blew in the wind, as he stepped closer to his brother. He embraced Daisuke, and smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Rin." Dark said, stepping back, and shoving his hands in his pockets. Rin hugged Daisuke also, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was lovely knowing you, Daisuke." She smiled, and went back to Dark. Daisuke nodded.

"Brother...please...come with me..." Daisuke said, saddened.

"I can't...I have to see her to safety. I promise...I will find a way to keep myself safe...but...I must go now." Dark said sternly. In the midst of all the screaming and confusion, a small tear formed in Daisuke' eye. He blinked it away.

"We're all we've got, brother." Daisuke said, as he held his fist, to meet Darks'. Dark held his fist in the same way, and they knocked each other's fists, just like old times. Daisuke stepped back, and took his hands out of his pockets. He waved, and turned around. Dark waved back.

"Goodbye, Dai." Dark said, as his younger brother jumped over the side of the ship. He crashed into the cold water it burning his skin it was so cold. He swam as fast as he could toward Elizabeth's boat, which by what he could see still had plenty of room for more. He swam toward it; his only sights and thoughts were on the boat. He couldn't turn back now. He had made a promise. He would live up to it. Elizabeth saw him swimming towards the boat, and dropped her oar.

"Daisuke!" She said gratefully, holding out her arms. "Please, help him aboard!" She said to the crewman. The crewman held out his arms, and took Daisuke' arms, bringing him aboard the lifeboat. He fell into it; his limbs had already begun to grow stiff.

"Daisuke!" She said, as she embraced him. He shivered, and lie next to her, as he struggled to sit himself upright. She wrapped her shawl around his back, and put her hand on his neck, to keep him warm. He looked back up at the ship. He was now safe, but his brother and Rin, were not. The middle of the ship had a foot wide crack in it, which was now growing in size. Wires were being broken, and people were being thrown into it, instantly being killed from the electricity in the water. Flames spurted from the crack, and they licked they edges of the deck. A great moaning sound which sounded much like a locomotive came from the ship, and the crack finally was took big to hold the entire other half of the ship.  
Dark held Rin in his arms, refusing to let go.

"Hold onto me and don't let go!" He shouted. Then, with a deafening crack, the ship split completely in two. The wooden boards, and the iron plates began to bend, being unmercifully widened, and stretched beyond their limit. They could see people being thrown into the split, now into the water. Dark held her closer, and tightened his grip. He pulled her up, and worked his way up. As the split was relieved, the ship began to go horizontal again, going so quickly under the waves; it took people out from underneath their feet. Dark grabbed the railing, as he saw the bow of the ship slip completely under. Now, all that was left was the stern. It was held vertical for a moment, but then suddenly, began to fall. The fourth smokestack careened into the water, crushing the people in its wake. Then, with a roar, the stern began to slowly fall into the water, the giant bronze propellers crashing into the freezing water. Now, it was horizontal again, half of the ship had already slipped under. Rin was shaking, from cold, and awful terror. She looked at Dark, who was also a bit pale. His hair had fallen out from all of the action.

"Okay, listen to me. The ship is only going to have so much time, before this half sinks. It's going to fill, and will soon be pulled vertical, just like before. I want you to hold onto me, and not let go!" He told her. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his waist. They could feel the ship slipping under now, hundreds of people gripping onto the railing. Just as Dark had predicted, the deck began to slant, a little at first, but then as the rooms below took in more water, faster and faster, it became harder to stand.

Daisuke and Elizabeth sat, watching from at least a half mile away. From here, some of the lights that had not gone out, or been dimmed, made the ship look like it's own city, illuminating the deathly black water just below the windows.

"Brother..."Daisuke shuttered from under his breath. He was shaking from the cold, and the wound in his stomach, and terror. Somewhere on that great behemoth, was his younger brother, and a girl who he had merely known for only a little bit, at the mercy of the hands of the sea.

"Look! It's going vertical again!" A woman shouted, as she sat up in her seat. And yes it was indeed going vertical.  
Dark looked down at Rin, whose skin was reflected blue off of the dark, cold ocean water.

"Dark what's happening?" She asked frantically, as she felt her feet slipping. No answer.

"Come on! We need to grab onto the railing and not let go!" He screamed, as he struggled to get a spot for the two of them at the stern, which was now at a 45-degree angle. (Pointing exactly northwest)

"We can't allow ourselves to fall!" He shouted to her. She grabbed tighter to his waist with one hand, and the railing with another. Soon, they finally made it to the very end. People around them were screaming for their life, and one by one they were falling into the ocean, unable to stay on the cold slippery decks any longer.

"Just hold on!" He told her. She nodded, and tried to concentrate on holding on.  
As soon as they found a spot at the end, they held tight. It was easy just to lose your grip, and let go. There had been other people who had the same idea as them, which one of them had been the crewman who had shot Daisuke. Dark looked at him, and then realized something. He was holding a little girl in his hands. Nichole.

"Dark!" She called, holding out her hand.

"No! You have to stay with whom you are with! You're safer with him other than me, okay?!" He said. She nodded her hand, and held one out to him. He took it, and shook it gently.

"Goodbye, Eddy!" She shouted, as she gripped the mans collar. He tried to smile.

"Goodbye." He said.  
Now, at the mercy of the cold black abyss, the ship stood exactly straight up and down, at 180 degrees.

"Here, grab my hand, and get on the outside of the railing! It's going to go down wherever we are! All that matters is that we have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" Dark shouted. They both made their way up to the outside of the railing.

"Dark...this is where we first met!" She said, as she looked down.

"Yeah, I guess it is!" He said, sneaking a small grin. What a place to end it. They looked down, to see the black sea looking up at them. The ship was being dragged violently down by the bow, which had previously been pulled under. They were now about ten feet from being plunged into the depths.

"Now listen to me carefully! We need to stay on the ship as long as we can! When I tell you to take a deep breath, do it, and hold it! We're going to be dragged down by the suction, so when you hit the water, I need you to grab my hand! Try not to let go until you come above the surface! Don't breath in until you're above the water!" He shouted among all of the screaming people.

"Okay!" She said, and looked down. The water was soon coming up to greet them, and they would be under in less than a minute. Five feet, three feet, two feet...

"NOW!" Dark shouted. Rin took a deep breath, and held it, as did Dark. She felt the cold water rushing into her shoes, and gripping her legs. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. She tried not to gasp at the frigidness, and keep hold of his hand. Dark, felt only the cold in his left arm and right leg, but he knew his automail would freeze up, and that he would have to swim with only one leg.  
Then, with a mighty shove from Darks' legs, they both shot up out of the water, as the 800 foot long, 22,000 ton leviathan, slipped beneath the waves, the last thing to slip beneath the waves, was the Liverpool logo on the side.

For a long time, which seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Rin held Darks' hand as tight as she could. Dark could feel the metal of his automail rusting, and stiffening. Then, he felt her hand slip from his. He frantically opened his eyes, into the cold salty water, hoping she hadn't been dragged too far away. Then he felt himself being plummeted into the ocean, farther and farther from the surface. He thought right now, that it was all over. All he had worked for was done. He closed his eyes, and stopped pushing towards the starry skies. He relaxed his body, and went still. Then, he felt a giant rush of water, boiling hot water, and come up behind him. It was the force of all of the gas being pushed from the boiler room. Before he knew it, he was among hundreds of people, all splashing, screaming and moaning from pain, in the freezing water. He frantically began to search for Rin. It was just as the captain had predicted. He had to find her, out of nine hundred and sixty two people. It was nearly impossible.


	12. Sep 23, 1927, a promise kept

Chapter 12: September 23, 1927, A promise kept

Chapter 12: September 23, 1927, a promise kept

Daisuke sat on the wooden seat of the lifeboat. Tears, fell down his cheeks, and onto the wooden boards, as he beheld the hundreds of people in the freezing water, with nowhere to go.

"We have to go back..." He said, as he sat closer. Somewhere among the hundreds of people, were his brother and Rin. Freezing to death.

"We have to go back...we have to go back!" Daisuke shouted, as he panicked.

"No, sir. I'm afraid we cannot! They'll swamp us, and we'll end up in the water!" The crewman said. Daisuke looked around. Elizabeth saw the stark white faces of all of the girls. Among them, was Tamwyn, and Maria.

"That's your men out there!" Elizabeth said, as she grabbed an oar.

"No! Shut that mouth of yours!" The crewman said. "Or I'll shut it myself!" He said.

"You...bastard..." Daisuke would have thrown a punch at the man, but the fact that it would leave them without order, and a crewman, held him back. Elizabeth put her head on Daisuke' shoulder. He put his hand around her waist, as they sat there in the cold. Daisuke wished he could just wake up, and this could all have been a terrible dream. But that was not how it was. This was reality. He could hear the cries and moans of people who were slowly freezing to death...having the life sucked from their bodies. He put his head between his hands, and clamped his ears shut. Elizabeth did the same. He held her close, not letting her go.

For Dark, it was a struggle all of his own. His left leg had completely frozen, and his fingers were incredibly hard to move.

"Rin! Rin where are you?!" He screamed. Then, out of the hundreds of people, he saw her. An older man, who didn't have anything else to grab onto, was swamping her.

"Get off of her!" Dark shouted, and pried the man off of her. He got off, and managed a small smile.

"Take care of yourself, lad. Hold onto what you have... God bless you." He said, as he swam off. He would be among the hundreds of people, who would die that cold, fateful night.

"Dark... Dark...I can't... I can't feel anything..." She said, as she struggled to stay up.

"Come on now, come on." He said, as he wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lock onto me until we get away from this." He said, as he begun to swim with his one leg that could work, towards an old shutter that had been thrown aboard by passengers and crew, hoping they would make life rafts for people who had missed the lifeboats.

"Here, get on here..." He helped her onto the wooden raft, only fit for one. She noticed this.

"Wh...what about you..." She said, her lips chattering uncontrollably.

"I'll...be fine...I'm a good swimmer...remember?" He said, trying to lighten the situation. She tried to smile. The first time, she fell off, unable to balance herself with her stiff legs. Then, Dark heaved her onto the raft. The handcuffs were still attached to his wrists, and were as cold as the water. He made sure she was on, and then, went near her head so he could see her. He knew if he were like this for much longer, it would be the end.

"I'm...so cold... I...I can't feel my... body..." She said, as she laid her head onto the wood.

"You need... t...to s...stay strong n...now... and d...don't stop... mov... moving..." He told her, as he took her hand, and held it tight. He positioned himself, so he was looking right into her eyes. His whole lower half was frozen now, and numb. He was grateful he couldn't feel the pain any longer.

"N...now...you n..need t...to make a prom... promise to me...y..you need to p...promise me...that you will l...live...and grow up...and have...l...lot's of ki..kids...and not...not to let go..." He said. The cold was unbearable now. The blood flow in his body was slowing down now. She looked at him.

"B...but I want to have...m...my kids...with...with you..." She said, still chattering.

"P...pr...promise me... Rin... promise..." He said, holding her hand. It was shaking. He couldn't make her think he was going to die. That would be too cruel.

"Y...you will grow up... and be successful...and marry... and have k...kids...of your own...to love..." He choked out. "Lo...love him... and them...like you...you loved me..." He said. "Promise me..." He said, trying not to close his eyes.

"I promise...I promise...I promise... you... I will...promise..." She said, shakily. She kissed his hands, and slowly lie her head down on the wood. He kissed her hands, and rested his head now on the wooden board. A lifeboat then came out of the distance... a flashlight shone onto her pale face, her blue eyes as icy and cold as the sea.

"IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?!" A crewman shouted. "Come about!" He shouted once more. They had room for one more person. They were hoping to at least find someone... one person. She looked up. Dark heard the men, faintly as they came out of the distance.

"Come about! Is there anyone out there!" The man said, shining his flashlight. "We only have room for one more..." A man said. Dark heard this. He would make sure she would get into that boat.  
Rin turned around from on her back, and shook Darks' hand.

"Dark...th-there's a boat...l...look..." She said. No answer. "Dark..." She said, beginning to cry.

"Dark..." She shook his hands. Still no answer. She laid her head back onto the board. She would die here with him...be with him until she could no more. Then, she remembered the promise she had made to him. She had to keep it. She went forward a little, and kissed his lips one last time. They were cold. She unclamped the handcuffs from the board, and loosened them. No more would she be with Dark. That was just one more chapter in her life, in which she would only revisit him in her memories. She kissed his hand, and allowed his body to go limp on the board.

"Goodbye...Dark...I...love...you..." As she cried, the tears fell onto his hands. "I'll...never let go..." She said. She looked up then to the lifeboat, which was now coming closer. She had to live.

"Come back... come back... come... back..." She said, as she fell off of the raft, and tried with everything she had, to swim to the man next to them, who had a whistle. She took hold of it in her mouth, and began to blow, each time, louder. The flashlight was shined onto her face, and relief crept into her. The men helped her aboard the boat, careful of her cold body. They wrapped her in blankets, and set her on the floor of the boat. There she lie, memories of Dark and her sweeping though her mind. She stared up at the stars... those same stars she had looked up at only nights before... with Dark. The steerage room then came into view in her mind, and a small tear fell from her eye.  
In the cold, Dark sat there in the water, ready to die. He had gotten Rin taken care of, and now, he had nothing more to worry about.

Then he remembered Daisuke, and smiled as he saw the two of them running in the giant fields of their family home. He still had Daisuke to take care of, and to see through life. He felt that he wasn't ready to die. He had to find some way... some way to survive, and to keep his promise to Daisuke. Weather he could or not, he had to try.

Rin lie in the boat, as the sun rose. Crewman that had lots of space left in lifeboats, we ordered to collect the bodies of as many as they could. Among those, were the bodies of Nichole and Gabriel. Their mother was never found. The dimes the two children had been given were still in their pockets, and would be buried along with them when they reached shore. Also among them, was the body of Adeline, Rin's maid, who had given her place in a lifeboat to a single mother and her two children Dark's body was never found, however, his vest and brown coat were. They were found on the raft, along with his handcuffs. This was strange to the crewmen, seeing as though they remember he was dead when they had rescued Rin.

Out of the nine hundred and sixty two people left in the ocean, a recorded fifteen were rescued from the waters. The captain had last been seen by many eyewitness accounts, walking into his quarters, and grabbing hold of the wheel. He was said to have gone down with the ship. The crewman who had shot Daisuke had been rescued, and pulled aboard the same lifeboat as he, but had later died of exposure. He had died knowing that he had given third class passengers a chance for survival, although almost all of the bodies recovered had been those of third class. Krad and Rin's mother had been rescued; Goldsmith had gone down with the ship. Krad searched along with her mother for Rin, but they never found her. She had been saved, yes, but you see, she made her own luck. It was later then said that Krad married another girl, and inherited a fortune from her when she was killed in an accident that took her and their sons' life. After that, Krad killed himself.

The ships planner, Mr. Alex Shrouder, had also been one of those to die with his ship. His body was never found, and by many eyewitness accounts, he was last seen in the first class dining room, stopping the time of a clock on the chestnut mantelpiece.

Aboard the lifeboat Rin had been put on, the people sat there, waiting, hoping, for an absolution that would never come. An enormous field of ice was revealed to them, as the sun slowly rose, along with hundreds of bodies belonging to people who had not been saved. The ocean had an orange tint now, as the sun shed hope on all of their hearts. Rin huddled closely to the blanket she had been wrapped in. She could no longer cry. The pain of losing Dark was too great...she missed him too much. Her heart ached more so, then it ever had.  
Out of the distance, a great ship appeared, the sister ship to the Arcetannia. Crewmen in their boats carefully stood up, and set off flares, signaling the ship to stop.

It stopped, and a long ladder was extended down to the lifeboats, who had been tied up together, as to prevent lost boats. There was one boat, in which had been the final resting place of five third class passengers. They had all died of exposure, and as soon as it came up to the dock, it was sent afloat once more into the ocean as a memorial to all of the souls lost that night.  
Rin was pulled aboard, her frail body slowly gaining warmth. She held the blanket close to her, and wrapped it tightly around herself. She had to ignore the stares that came from many third class wives, all angry, and upset at those in first class. It was to be expected, seeing as though it was mostly first class who had been saved. She was set down on a bench, among mostly third class. She had asked to stay here, so she might be able to see Daisuke, and tell him what had happened.

The same ladder pulled up Daisuke and Elizabeth also. He held her close as they walked aboard the ship, keeping her as warm as he could. She wrapper her right arm around his waist, and they were escorted to the third class area. "I have to try and find brother." Daisuke said, as he looked around. He hoped with everything he would find him.

Later that night, they were steadily approaching New York; the Statue of Liberty loomed above them, as they came into the dock. It began to rain, the water pouring down her face, hiding her tears. It was dark now, a whole day of listening to people ask where there loved ones were had gone by. All Rin wanted to do, was sit and cry. But she could not. She had kept her promise to Dark. That was enough to make her the least bit happy.

It had taken a while, but out of the midst of all people on deck, Daisuke and Elizabeth had managed to find Rin. Daisuke had hoped he would see Dark standing next to her, but to his dismay, he was no where to be found. Daisuke walked up to Rin, who turned around, hoping it might be in some way Dark. She was disappointed to not see Dark, but grateful to see Daisuke. She looked at them with sad eyes.

"Wh-where's my brother...?" Daisuke asked as tears began to well in his eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm so... so sorry Daisuke...but he... he's gone..." Rin told him. It took Daisuke a moment, before it hit him. Elizabeth put her hand on his back, and led him to a bench.

"No...no...dammit...we were all we had..." Daisuke buried his face in his hands. "He promised me... he would live..." Daisuke cried, tears falling down onto the deck. He looked up to the rainy sky, and half his eyes open in sheer grief.

"Why..." was all he said, before he went into a silent state, of sadness. Then, as they were comforting Daisuke, a crewman came up to Rin, who was taking down the names of survivors. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Might I get your name, love?" He asked. Rin searched his face, for some understanding. She saw as the Statue of Liberty went past them. She was supposed to have watched it go by with Dark... she was supposed to get off of the ship when it docked...and leave Krad forever. She looked at the man again. Daisuke looked up. She then answered crewman.

"Niwa. Rin Niwa." She told him. The crewman nodded in thanks, and went to the next person. She looked at Daisuke, who had been sitting on the bench. She went over to him.

"Daisuke...I wish you the best in life...and I am terribly sorry with all my heart, about Dark. I will miss him every day I live...until I die." She said, beginning to cry. "I wish to bid you farewell now, for I am going away from this place, and to my own life. I will no longer be controlled. I will live my own life... fulfill my own dreams..." She said. With that, she hugged he and Elizabeth goodbye, and walked to the docking platform.

On the other side of the boat, a boy walked around the cold wet deck, searching for a girl whom he had fallen in love with... and made a promise to. His walk was awkward, and was a bit limpy. He walked up to a crewman.

"Have you seen a Rin Haruya?" He asked the man. He scanned the list of names, and shook his head. He had gone past the Rin Niwa Rin had given him earlier. The man shook his head.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir...but I have not. Might you check the first class deck?" The man replied. The boy felt a sinking feeling. He walked to the stern of the ship, and felt the rain on his shoulders, and face. He stepped up onto the railing, and felt as his purple hair blew in the wind. Feeling a deep sadness, he sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was back on Arcetannia, feeling the warm sun on his face, as he stood there. He hoped he would turn around, and see Rin... saying that she had changed her mind... and that she wished to come back to him. He gripped the railing, and took in a deep breath. He could smell the seawater, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the vibrant lights of New York City, his new home. Here he would stay, and make a new life. He would find Daisuke, and live with him in a big house, and someday maybe, have a family of his own. But he knew in his heart, he would never forget the woman he had fallen in love with. She would always and forever remain with him in his heart.

That night, Rin lie in bed, she was sharing a cabin with Daisuke and Elizabeth. Elizabeth leaned forward, and kissed Daisuke, as they lie there together in the bed, holding onto what they had. That night, Rin had a dream, about Dark.  
DREAM

They were standing on the stern together, like they had when they had first met. Then, the scene switched, and all of the sudden, she was diving... deep...deep into the ocean, where no man should go. Through the corridors she flew, and slowly the farther she got, it al became real, the sun shining into the windows and on the deck. A man then escorted her into the room that led to the Grand Staircase. The people who had died were all there, Gabriel, Nichole, and their mother. The Captain, and Mr. Shrouder were also there to greet them. And there, at the top of the Grand Staircase, was Dark. He was looking at the clock, just as it had been that night he had taken her to the third class party, with his hand behind his back. As she was going up the stairs, he turned around, and greeted her with a smile. She went up the staircase, and he then held out his hand. The hundreds of people that had died were all standing around them, watching. The giant glass dome looked down at them, as she took his hand. He kissed it, and then, pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips, and put his hand behind her neck. The crowd around them all cheered, and clapped. The dream ended with her looking up to the glass dome, and seeing the sun shining in through into the elegant room.  
DREAM END

Rin opened her eyes that morning, and for a moment she was happy, until reality gripped her. She sat up, and cried.

"Are you okay...?" She heard Elizabeth ask.

"Yes...I am..." Rin replied, wiping her tears. "Where's Daisuke?" She asked.

"Oh, he has gone on decks. He said, he'd be back, but I haven't seen him since." She told Rin.

On decks, Daisuke walked along the railing, his hands in his pockets. Then, out of nowhere, he saw a blonde ponytail, whipping in the wind. Daisuke ran in the direction of the purple hair, and could not believe his eyes. There behind the bridge of the old ship, was Dark. Standing there, his hair blowing in the wind. Daisuke could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"B...brother..." Daisuke said, as he began to walk faster. He picked up a run, and as soon as he knew it was Dark for sure, he ran, and locked his arms around his brother, embracing him tightly.

"BROTHER! Brother I thought you were dead!" Daisuke said, as Dark turned around, his eyes lit up.

"DAI!" Dark shouted, as he turned around, and hugged his younger brother. The two stood there, hardly believing themselves.

"What happened?! Rin told me...you had died" Daisuke looked down, as if he was really dead, and he was just talking to the ghost. Dark leaned in closer to his brother.

"Never tell this to Rin...but...before she was rescued, I heard the crewman in the boat say they only had room for one more. I knew if she thought I was alive, she wouldn't go in the boat... and I didn't have time to argue. I did have a brush with death, but as soon as she was gone, I realized that I had too much to live for to die. I quickly looked for a way to survive...and keep my promise to you. My automail made it so the blood in my system didn't have to work as hard to go through so much of my body." Dark explained.

"Where is she... anyways?" He asked.

"Let's go back to your room, she's in there. The boat's docking, so I hope she hasn't already left." Daisuke took his brothers' hand, and pulled him towards their cabin.  
They walked towards the cabin where Rin had been, but when they got there, Elizabeth had a sad look on her face.

"Dark?" She asked, as she got up.

"It's a long story..." He said, as he held his hand up in acknowledgement.

"Where's Rin..." He asked. What he wouldn't give to have her back in his arms again, to hold her... and never let her go.

"She has left, Dark... she told me to tell Daisuke goodbye, and that she was going to start a new life... with no boundaries of someone else... to hold her back." Elizabeth told him. Dark's face went grim.

"But...she's alive...?" He asked.

Yes. She is." Elizabeth explained.

"We'll find her, Dai. And this time, I'm never letting her go... I want to help her fulfill the promise she made to me...have a family... and love her... as she should be loved." Dark explained. Elizabeth and Daisuke smiled.

"We will go now. The ship has docked, and there is a hotel that I have heard of that's pretty good. I'll deduct money from my account, and we'll stay there for the night, all of us." Dark stated.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Dark...I..."

"I want to. Until I find her..." He finished.  
Then, all of them walked off of the deck, and down, through the many people who were all looking for loved ones. There were wives crying for the husbands they would never find... children who were crying for their parents...now New York orphans...if no one ever claimed them.  
Dark took a deep breath, and walked into the streets with his brother, and Elizabeth. He would find Rin...and help her fulfill the promise... her promise. Their promise...together. This was only the beginning


	13. Sep 24, 1927, A new absolution

Chapter 13: September 24, 1927, A new absolution

Chapter 13: September 24, 1927, A new absolution

The heart of the New York City harbor bustled with action, as thousands of people swarmed, searching for people they would never find, valuable crewmen who had stayed by their posts to the bitter end...loved ones who had been lost...women searching for their husbands, and children. Rin walked along the streets, her soul now taken over by grief. She would never love again...but she had promise Dark...that she would have kids, and love her husband as she had loved him. She shook her head, as she looked down at herself. She had to get a hotel to stay at... or somewhere to call home until it settled down. Of course, it never really would settle down. Her mind flooded of the happy times she had spent with Dark and Daisuke... the third class party, when he had dinner with her. Suddenly, none of it really felt so bad. She picked her head up, and smiled to herself. She thought.

_"I only have one life... why not live it?"_ She smiled again, as she walked down the busy streets of N.Y.C. She was in America. All her life, she had wondered in awe what it would be like, and now, she was here. She told herself the first thing she would be doing while she was here, was get herself some 'normal' clothing. No longer would she be looked upon as 'higher society.' She would be normal.

She was amazed, at all of the different cultures here, blacks, whites, Asian, German...Swedish...everything. It was so nice to see people all communing together as one. Back where she had lived, there hadn't been anything like that. She then looked back at the Britannia, Arcetannia sister ship, also the ship that had brought them here, in rescue. She heard a man say that it would be docked until tomorrow night, for all of the survivors who didn't have a place to stay this night. She would go on, and spend the night aboard. Although she had told Elizabeth she was leaving, she figured they might have gone by the time she returned.

Dark and Daisuke walked along the streets, Elizabeth holding Daisuke's hand. Dark looked at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye, and smiled. His younger brother had finally found someone, and had crawled out of his shy little shell. Daisuke smiled, and blushed.

"I figured, since they're offering the Britannia as a sort of hotel for tonight for all survivors, we could stay there. We have no where else to go... and I don't think it would be such a bad idea." Dark explained.

"Yes, that is a very fine idea. I have to pick up a few of my things, anyway." She said, looking at Daisuke. He smiled, as they carried on their way through the huge city.

"I have to find Rin...so we'll rent a hotel tomorrow when the ship leaves again." Dark stated.

"Right." Daisuke replied. He hoped to find Rin, too.

Rin came upon a small clothing shop at the corner of Fairstreet. This place was also bustling with people, curious to find out why it had been Britannia, instead of Arcetannia. The news spread across the nation like Wildfire, ignighting in every country, city, and state, everywhere. She took a deep breath. She would use her father's account that she had been left with when he died, to buy herself a nice home, and some nice new clothing. He had died a few years back, and had left his money in the care of his 'Vikki.' She smiled, as it would be used towards a good cause. Her building a brighter, and new future for herself. She went into the store, and scanned the isles. Although it was small, it held lots of clothing for ladies, teenagers, men and boys. She picked up a plain dress with a brown vest like top, with brown corset strings down the front, and put it in front of her, modeling it in front of a mirror. She smiled, and brought it into a dressing room. She wished Dark was here to see it on her, as she walked out, and twirled it. A sad mellow feeling came over her again, and her heart ached as she remembered being with him, and the fact that she no longer would have that privilege. A small tear fell from her eye, but she blinked it away before it could roll down her cheeks.

Dark, Daisuke and Elizabeth walked the streets of New York; Dark has his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked off to his left, to Britannic, and sighed. What was the point. They had a place to stay, in a hotel he had heard of before. Rin wouldn't want to stay in the ship she had no reason to. Because she thought he was dead, she wouldn't stay. Dark reached into his pocket, and pulled out his silver pocket watch. The time still read the time when Dark and Rin had gone down together. The cold water had frozen the gears in place. He shut the lid, and turned to Daisuke.

"Come on, we should get to the hotel. If Rin decides to go there, we might be able to catch her. Hopefully, she hasn't gone too far." Dark explained.

"Right." Daisuke said, Elizabeth clutching his hand. She looked up to him, hope in her eyes. He smiled. "It'll be okay, brother, I promise. We'll find her." Daisuke tried.

"Yeah." Dark looked down at his black shoes.

In the shop, Rin walked up to the salesclerk. She handed the dress to him, and gave him her card. He smiled at her, and took the card, then ringing it in. He then gave her the price. She handed him the money, and took her purchase. Walking out into the street, she huddled her limbs a bit closer to her body. It was getting chilly. She walked down the street, the cold biting at her face. Although it was cold, nothing would ever be worse than what she had experienced the night before. Nothing. Ahead of her, was the grand Five Star Hotel, which was in reality a White Star Line Hotel for ships passengers. She walked towards it, and in due time reached the white stairs that would lead her inside. People stood by the doors, and as she reached them, a young man opened them for her, just like they had in the first class Dining Room. A tear swept into her eye, but she thanked the boy and carried herself elegantly inside. This was new for her, doing something for herself. Paying for her own admission into a hotel. She walked over to the fountain that was held in the middle of the room, and made a decision. She would go back to Britannic, one more time, and say one last farewell to Dark.  
In the hotels' flower shop, she bought one single rose, tied with a single red ribbon. There, she carried it out onto the street, after paying for a week stay at the actual hotel. She left her bags with the deskman, so she could have nothing to carry. She walked among all of the people, desperate and searching, to the ship. It felt in a sense, somewhat like what it had been when she boarded Arcetannia, it's magnificent body gleaming in the sun, the fresh paint you could smell for miles. As soon as she reached the dock in which was still crowded with people, she walked to the bow. Britannic was Arcetannia sister ship, so she was a pretty good size. She smiled at a young woman who was sitting on a bench, with no one next to her. Rin then went over, and gave her an 80-dollar mark. (Dollar bill) The lady smiled.

"Bless you." She said, and went on. Doing things for people, giving them even the smallest light of hope, was one thing she had always enjoyed doing.  
She then found herself at the bow, almost hoping she would see Dark there, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. She walked up, and slowly, put one foot on the white railing. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She looked down at the rose.

"You were the one person... I will ever truly love...Dark... never forget that... I shall keep my promise to you... but will never love a man as much as I loved you..." A tear fell from her eye.  
On shore, Dark and Elizabeth and Daisuke were walking towards the hotel, when something caught the corner of Dark's eye. A young lady, her beautiful mahogany hair blowing in the wind, her dress flowing behind her.

"Rin..." Was all he could say, and before he knew it, he was running up to the ship, past all of the people, and onto the deck. If this was Rin, then he would never lose her again. He would stay with her forever, never letting her out of his sight. Faster and faster he ran, bolting past people, and nearly tripping over an anchor bolt, used to tie ropes to the ship when it was docked. And in that moment, there she was. Standing as beautiful and gorgeous, gentle, as when he had first seen her.

"I will never forget you... my Dark. Somewhere, wherever you have gone, never forget about me... please." She said. She kissed the rose.

"I promise you... I will never let go...ever..." She whispered. "I love you... Dark..." She said to herself, and leaned over the railing. A gust of wind blew, and she let the rose go. She watched, as it went a short distance, and fell into the water, floating there in silence.  
Dark crept up behind her, his hands reaching to cup her waist.

"I love you too, and always will." He said, grinning. She turned around, and in that moment, her face was lit up brighter than the sunrise.

"Dark… Dark... DARK!" She exclaimed, as she jumped into his arms, and causing them both to fall up against the wall of the officer's quarters. She pressed her lips against his, her hand on the back of his neck.

"You're alive...you're alive..." Was all she could say, as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. She buried herself as tightly as she could into his chest, his coat was warm, and it had his familiar scent traced into the stitching.

"But how..." She asked, looking up to him, into his purple eyes, that were tearing up as well. He leaned down, and kissed her lips softly, wrapping his hand around her waist. She put her hand on the back of his head, as he kissed down her neck, then looking back into her eyes.

"I loved you too much, to call it the end. I had to get you to safety, and as soon as you were gone, I realized, what else would I have to live for?" He said, as he kissed her again, she put her hand on the back of his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair, which was still down. He moved his hand to her shoulder, pushing his hand on the inside of her clothing, to the shoulder of her shirt. She looked up, his hands on her waist. She reached up, and put both of her hands on each side of his face. She gazed into his eyes, so promising, and loving. She ran her fingers down to his shirt collar.

"Please, never leave me again...please... I don't know if I will be able to take it..." She said, pleading.  
He leaned down, and kissed her once more. The two shared a long, passionate kiss, before Dark continued.

"I promise, I will never leave, as long as I live. All we have now is each other, Daisuke, and Elizabeth. We'll make the best of what we have now, and live on." He said, and then, embraced her.

"When I was very young, I learned that you should treasure and love the one's you have, while you have them. You never really know how important life is, until it is being slowly taken away from you..." He explained. She cried softly into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad...I'm so glad you're here... I could never live with out you, Dark. I am so happy we can be together, and fulfill each other's promises. I had told you before, that I had wanted to be with you for the rest of my life... to raise a family, and learn what it is like to live with no chains."

"Now, you can do it. We will do it, together. No more chains. Be who you want to be. Make each day count." He told her, smiling.

"I will." She said.

"You've always been crazy." Dark said, playfully.

"I know, but that's why I trusted you, and myself." She said. She took his hand, and stepped up onto the railing. A strong gust of wind blew, and she held her hands up beside her, like a bird. Her dress flowed elegantly behind her, just like it had been that night. He stepped up, and kissed her neck, creeping his hands up underneath her arms, holding them up. She put her left hand on the right side of his face.

"To make it count." She said, smiling.

"Forever and always." He whispered.  
After the rendition, the rest of the story of Arcetannia was told among the crowd. Nearly nine hundred people had given their lives to the cold ocean on that night, many of them third class men and boys. Dark and Rin walked over the a large sheet of paper, where anyone who had lived was asked to sign their name. Dark signed his, and allowed Rin to sign hers. Among the crowd, the cries of children could be heard, searching for their parents.

"Where's my mommy? Mommy! Where are you! Daddy!" A young child about the age of four dragged a teddy bear from behind him. He was German. Dark walked over to him, and knelt in front of the child. Rin listened as Dark spoke to the boy in German, the boy responding back. He put his arms around his neck, as Dark heaved him up, and carried him over to the board. He asked for the boys' name, and signed it. He felt a sigh of relief as he scanned the chart, seeing the same last name for a mother and father. Dark told the boy that they were alive, and that he could stay with them. Just as he was about to hit the ground, the boy leapt from Darks' arms, and ran towards a lady with long red hair, a beautiful Irish woman.

"Mommy!!" The young boy screamed, as he leapt into his mothers' arms. Dark stood up, and put his hands in his pockets, smiled at the mother, and went back to Rin.

"Where are Daisuke and Elizabeth?" Rin asked, as she took his hand.

"Oh, they're back at the hotel. I told em' to go on ahead, and that I would catch up."

"Which hotel?" She asked.

"Five Star, on Brooklyn Ave." He told her, as they begun walking to the hotel. Her face lit up.

"Same here!" She said happily. He put his arm around her waist, and they both began to walk to the hotel. Now they at least had each other, and that was all that mattered for now. To make each day count, was the goal they would achieve together, along with Daisuke, and Elizabeth. Tomorrow was a new day, full of new hope for those who had lost loved ones, and for those set out for new beginnings. For some it was the beginning of a life searching for answers, and for some it was the beginning of a new life, unbound from the chains that had kept them back all those years. Rin, she knew, was one of them, and because she had Dark, it would be all right. Everything would turn out for the better, somehow. All she needed to do was believe. Believe in hope; believe in love, and for the most, a new absolution. All would come, in time.


End file.
